The Tango of Heaven and Earth
by guitarscrescendo
Summary: A Narusaku drabble collection: Because in every universe and in every situation, Naruto and Sakura are meant to be. Drabble # 43: "My lady, I don't concern myself with those frivolities. Let's say I'm a little more 'real',"
1. Umbrella

**Prompt: **Naruto and Sakura tells their son how they fall in love

* * *

**Note:**My writing muse is gone and I am trying desperately hard to write, write and write.

* * *

"Dad, how did you and mom fall in love?"

The question came out of nowhere right when the Uzumaki family was having dinner that day. The couple gave their eight-year-old son a surprised look but Naruto, having been fascinated by his wife at the early age of eight was soon in a fit of laughter. There was no mistaking it. This was definitely his son. He could only guess what triggered him to ask the question. Minato was probably just curious or he met a girl to his liking in school.

Naruto brought his chopsticks down, letting them rest horizontally on the bowl of rice before him.

"Well it all started with an umbrella,"

"Umbrella?" Minato looked at his dad, from across the table, eyes beaming with unspoken interest as he too, stopped eating but did not set his chopsticks down. Meanwhile, Sakura, who sat beside her son, watched and listened to the exchange from her periphery, amused at the two.

"Well one day we had this project in school so I had no choice but to go to the library to do some research. When I'm done, I saw your mom standing outside the library with books in hand and unable to go because of the heavy rain. I offered to share my umbrella with her."

He stole a glance at his wife from the corner of his eye. Then, he snickered. "Your mom turned and saw a good-looking stranger with blond hair and attractive blue eyes offering his umbrella and she found him so attractive she was so speechless," he said in a dramatic and playful tone.

"Hey! That's not how it happened. You already like me back then and you went to the library because you know I would be there," She cut him off and gave Naruto a look, daring him to change the correct version of the story. He laughed nervously and went back to eating his food.

Sakura turned to her son. "He was so nervous when I looked at him straight in the eyes that all he was able to do was hand me the umbrella. Then, he went and ran off. The following day, your dad wasn't able to come to school because he has a high fever," she explained.

**The following day**

When the clouds were dark and it looked like a heavy rain was about to fall, Minato brought two umbrellas with him to school.


	2. Sulk

**Prompt:** Sulk

**Note: **I really had fun writing this piece.

* * *

Aside from becoming Hokage, one of Naruto's dreams is to introduce Sakura as his 'girlfriend' to all the citizens of Konoha. Unfortunately, twenty four hours after they officially got together, the news spread like wildfire. Before they knew it, everyone was already congratulating them.

Jiraiya wished they 'populate' Konoha soon.

Kakashi offered to give Naruto some 'tips' but he declined and told him he wasn't any better with women for he did not have any girlfriend.

Tsunade asked them to take care of each other.

Ino warned Naruto not to hurt her friend's feeling or she'll make sure he never sees the light of the next day.

Chouji gave them free coupons to a famous Barbecue shop where he is a frequent customer. He told them they could eat there while on a date.

Shikamaru told him they were 'troublesome' but still wished them happiness.

Sai told Naruto he could finally put his dick to good use. Everyone paled. He remained smiling and oblivious.

There were lots of them who wished for positive things they had a hard time recalling them all. However, it seemed to Sakura that Naruto wasn't happy at all for he had sulked like a stubborn child who didn't get what he wants.

"Naruto, Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly as they walked together to the training grounds, arms on her back and feeling the sun's gentle rays on her skin.

"They already knew it! How come? Everything was so fast,"

She frowned. "Hey were you embarrassed about it?"

"No, Sakura-chan of course not! I just want to announce to everyone that you are my 'girlfriend' but they already know," he pouted petulantly.

Sakura thought he was the cutest guy in the world.


	3. Cliche

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Prompt: **Sakura is a writer and Naruto suggests ideas for her next novel

* * *

Sakura sat on the long, scenic bench and admired the great mountains and the sea from far away. The weather was cold and she loved how the soft breeze caressed her skin, taking away all the remnants of stress and worries from the past week.

She was glad she decided to visit the countryside. The eternally busy city made her writer's block worse but the vast scenery in front of her helped her mind relax and generate more ideas for the plot of her future novels. Her eyes drifted to the notebook and pen sprawled on her lap as she thought about a scene.

Naruto, her best friend, soon arrived with two cups of hot chocolate. He occupied the space beside her and placed the two cups between them.

"So have you thought of a good plot?" his eyes were on the scene before them, reveling in its beauty.

"I have some idea of my own. I just couldn't think of a good scene to start everything and I'm still a bit confused about the plot. I want it to be different,"

"It doesn't really have to be different all the time. Why don't you use some clichés and then add a twist to the plot?"

"I've already thought of that and I don't think I could pull it off." She faced him. "Give me an example."

He took a cup of hot chocolate and sipped. Then, he faced her."Well, you could have the 'friends fall in love with each other' cliché and add something different. You could make the two friends 'ninjas' or 'cowboy' and 'cowgirl' or you could use a fantasy setting. Anything,"

The sound of her laughter was suddenly present in the air. Naruto pouted. "You hurt my feelings Sakura-chan. Friends could fall in love with each other you know."

She stopped. "I was laughing at the chocolate moustache idiot,"

Embarrassed, he quickly wiped it off with the tissue he pulled from his coat pocket. He got it from the same store where he bought the hot chocolate.

"By the way, thanks for the suggestion Naruto. I'll keep that in mind and about that second thing you said, I also agree. Friends could fall in love with each other,"

He smiled triumphantly and looked at her straight in the eyes. "So that means you could fall in love with me?"

"Maybe I'm in love with you right now and I haven't realized it yet. Who knows?"

"You are already in love with me," he stated.

"Okay be quiet I needed to write." She picked her pen and opened her notebook. Later, when she finished a scene, she will type them on her laptop.

Naruto smiled. He took another sip of the hot chocolate and enjoyed the quietness of the place.

She didn't deny being in love with him and it was enough...for now.


	4. Unbreakable

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Prompt:**Unbreakable

**Rating:** K

* * *

Sakura stretched her arms upwards and stared at her fingers before letting them fall soundlessly to the side. Her limbs, still sore from the rigorous training yesterday, refused to leave the softness and comfort of the bed but she forced herself to stand and do her morning routines.

She put on her favorite red dress and tied her hair into a ponytail, leaving a few strands to fall on both sides of her cheeks. She went to the nearest full-length mirror and smiled at her reflection. She looked decent enough. Since it was her birthday, she was determined to enjoy herself even if Naruto wasn't around to surprise her with a card and some flowers. Instead of thinking about unpleasant things, she would surround herself with family members and friends.

She sighed heavily. The perfunctory smile was gone from her lips. That was easier said than done. Naruto's absence left a void in her heart and it's not something anyone could fill in. The sadness she felt was not something that could go away just because she wanted it to disappear. Time was what she needed.

A series of mild knocks snapped her from the stupor.

"Sakura? Are you there? It's Sai,"

"Coming," she ran and opened the door to see a three flowers and a card on Sai's outstretched hands.

"Happy birthday Sakura. Naruto made sure I give this to you today," Sai regarded her with crinkled eyes and a smile which she hoped was not fake this time around. He was trying his best to learn about emotions after all.

She grabbed them and looked at the card. There was no mistaking it. The handwriting was Naruto's. Her eyes widened. This was totally unexpected and impossible.

"H…how?"

"He wrote this before he went on that last mission." Sai motioned her to read the card. Hands shaking, she opened it. She wear she could almost hear the drumming of her own heartbeat in her ears.

The letter said:

_**Sakura-chan (best medic nin in the world)**_

_**Sorry I am not around for your birthday. I hope you're doing well. I want to give you a flowers and card for your birthday for the next seventy years of my life but since you're reading this, then I guess life didn't give me the privilege to do so. I'm such an unlucky guy. Dattebayo!**_

She imagined Naruto's silly grin while reading that. Her chest felt heavy all of a sudden.

_**I really love your smile. Smile for me will you?**_

She sucked in a breath to hold her tears in.

_**I hope you're happy on your special day. This may be my last letter to you so I want you to know that even If I'm not by your side anymore, I will still watch over you from afar so don't miss me too much!**_

_**PS: I commissioned Sai and Kakashi-sensei to bring you flowers and a card every year for your birthday. I do keep my promises.**_


	5. Dead Wrong

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Prompt:** Dead Wrong

* * *

Prompt: Sakura steals a kiss from Naruto.

Sakura. Sai. Kissing

Naruto would never have thought those three words go together if he had not seen it with his own eyes. He didn't even have to move closer. His position afforded him the perfect angle to see everything.

"Hey Sai! How dare you kiss Sakura-chan! She likes Sasuke!" Nauto shouted from afar, causing people to stop, look at the three and started whispering things. Naruto, oblivious to the situation, approached the pair.

"Sakura-chan will kiss only Sasuke! Do you hear that!" His eyes were directed to Sai. There was confusion and annoyance in his expression.

"We weren't kissing." Sai explained. It took a few seconds for Sai's words to register in Naruto's brain.

"Eh? You didn't kiss? B...but I saw it! with my own eyes"

"No Idiot. Sai was helping me get rid of the dust in my eyes." annoyance was present in Sakura's voice and immediately, Naruto knew he was in deep trouble. He laughed nervously, ashamed of the mistake he made. From afar, the way Sai's back was hunched made him think they kissed. He should have approached them before he reacted like that.

It was Sakura's turn to get annoyed because of the ruckus.

"We have to go now Sai. Bye," Sakura pulled Naruto by the arm and dragged him away. She only stopped when they came upon a deserted part of a street.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He raised his hands defensively. "I didn't mean to do that,"

She crossed her arms in front her chest. "What did you say about Sasuke and me?"

"That he's the only person you would kiss and that…"

He didn't get to finish for Sakura's had already pulled him down and swooped in for a kiss.

She didn't move her lips but her eyes were closed and it sent Naruto's pulse racing at an unbelievable rate. The three seconds felt like an eternity to him. When she pulled back to peer into his eyes, he still hadn't recovered from the shock.

"If you think I'll kiss only Sasuke then you're dead wrong,"Without another word, she walked away, cheeks red and wondering where her own confidence came from.


	6. Stirring of the Wind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Prompt**: Stirring of the Wind

**Note:** That last drabble was about Sakura stealing a kiss from Naruto. This time, let's have Naruto steal a kiss from Sakura.

* * *

Naruto wants to blame the moon and the stars for making him feel this way. They make the atmosphere so romantic and nostalgic.

However, deep inside, he knew it was his fault he was feeling this way in the first place for he was the one who couldn't control himself around her after all. Aside from that, there was the atmosphere. The coldness of the night against her warmness and the dim light from far away made him want to take her into his arms and kiss her senselessly but he did his best to control himself.

Sakura, oblivious to his inner turmoil, surveyed the night sky that was full of stars and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Naruto look at those. They look like diamonds. Aren't they beautiful?" she pointed to a group of stars which made some sort of pattern on the vast expanse of the sky.

Mesmerized, Naruto stared not at the sky but at his girlfriend. He couldn't even find the right words to describe her. It was no wonder she has a lot of admirers. Just beautiful was an understatement. She was everything a man like him could ever hope for. How they became couple in the end was something that still surprises him to this day for there were men who were more intelligent and more worthy who were ready to throw themselves on her feet.

The longer he looked at her, the more he wanted to give in to his urges. Unable to control himself for a fraction of a moment, he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

Sakura felt something warm grazed her cheek. Because it was so fast, it felt as if it never happened at all. If she didn't know better, she would think she just imagined it.

"Naruto, did you just kiss me?"

He grinned. "It was the stirring of the wind Sakura-chan,"


	7. Picture

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Prompt:**Picture

* * *

Naruto watched as his girlfriend who sat across him held the straw with her dainty fingers before taking a sip of the mocha frappe he bought. A surge of excitement filled him when she returned the cup onto the table and leaned on the backrest of the couch.

"Sakura-chan! Give me your wallet,"

She gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

He turned to the right to rummage through the contents of his bag. A few seconds later, he swiftly pulled a pocket-sized photo of him and waved it proudly before her.

"Sakura-chan, I look so handsome here. You need to have a copy of this,"

She almost laughed at the excitement in his voice. Her back left the comfort of the couch as she squinted to examine the photo he now held steady in his right hand. It was true. He did look good in t. In fact, it was better than his other pictures.

"You look alright," she said in an uninterested tone.

He pouted. "Come on Sakura-chan, I look better than your celebrity crushes here. Say I'm handsome," he insisted.

"No you aren't,"

He looked crestfallen for a split second but it soon dissipated. "Okay, Since you don't seem to like it. I'll just keep it." He made a move to return it back to his bag.

"Wait. I'll keep that," she held out her hand.

Naruto grinned and gave him a teasing look. "See! You like it! I'm really so handsome" he declared with pride.

"It's okay. You look okay in it,"

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan," He put the picture on her hand, got his own cup of mocha frappe from the table and sipped.

**Later that day, in Sakura's bedroom**

With her back on her bed and her bag beside her, Sakura pulled out her wallet and stared at the picture of her boyfriend inside the transparent pocket of her red wallet.


	8. Summer Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Prompt:** Summer Haze

* * *

She was gone as soon as she came and ever since he heard the news that her family moved to another town, he thought about her constantly. Even now, as he stood at a place overlooking the wide sea, he was thinking about her.

He came here last summer and he met her through a close friend. Her name was Sakura and he had always thought it fits her well. He was the cherry blossom during spring-at least for him.

The times they spent together were pure bliss. He was goofy and she had let her guard down, showing him her childish and playful side. Every day was a whirlwind of banter and sweetness. He fascinated her and she, in turn, intrigued him in a way no woman ever could.

The smooth lull of the waves crashing into the shore snapped Naruto out of his bittersweet reminiscing. He gave out a sigh of exasperation as he listened. The sounds of their combined laughter, it seemed, were still present despite him not laughing at the moment and her not being here.

He clenched a fist. There was a silent determination in his eyes. He will find her and let her know she wasn't just a summer haze.


	9. Unsettling Revelation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Prompt: **Sakura realizes she is in love with Naruto

* * *

Sakura had no idea when she gave Naruto this much power over her and he wasn't even trying to control her. He was just grinning.

"Quit it," she snapped.

Naruto ignored her and instead hummed a happy tune.

"I said quit it,"

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan, I'm just…happy," the grin never left his lips and his voice held a childish playfulness in them. "Want to know why I am?" he said teasingly, clearly enjoying the expression he aroused from his teammate.

Sakura knew exactly why but she didn't want to hear him say it aloud. "No thanks," she said, walking ahead. Naruto had to stride to keep up with her. Once they were abreast, he continued.

"Sakura-chan was jealous with that girl who gave me the letter. I feel so loved. You don't want me to lose me after all," Naruto sang happily. Then, he stepped closer, put a hand on his chest and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Don't worry I'm yours forever," he tried to keep his voice low in a bad attempt at being seductive,"

Heat flared Sakura's cheeks and she made a quick move to hit him. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to control the strength and her fist hit him hard on the shoulder. Naruto wailed.

**In the Hospital**

"It was your fault! You were teasing me!" Sakura reasoned out but when she looked at his bandaged arm, guilt flooded her features. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. You just have to admit you love me and the pain will be gone," the playful tone was back but she gave him a warning look and he stopped and laughed nervously. "I was just trying to make you smile because you look so guilty,"

She looked straight into his eyes and sighed heavily. He was trying to cheer her up and it wasn't working-not when his injured arm was there for her to see. She wanted to make it up to him somehow.

"I'm yours,"

"What?" Mouth agape, Naruto stared.

Sakura felt her cheeks grew hot at what her words just insinuated. "I mean I will help do some tasks for you for one week until your arm gets better,"

Naruto nodded dumbly. "but Sakura-chan…you don't really have to,"

"I don't have to but I want to," There was resolve in the way she spoke and Naruto found it endearing. She was more attractive when she set her mind on something.

"Don't give me that look. I might fall in love with you more," he meant every word.

"You never give up do you?"

"But I am not even teasing you anymore," he whined.

"Just wait for me here. I need to get something outside. We'll go out together," she said, immediately cutting off their conversation.

**Outside…**

Sakura leaned on the door upon closing it. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like her chest might burst out. She was used to him but she had been sensitive to his teasing today because of that unsettling revelation she had finally accepted last night.

She has been in love with him since they were twelve.


	10. Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Prompt:** Love

* * *

**Note:** Inspired by the Chapter 693. I do believe Sakura doesn't love Sasuke in the same way as she used to but if I were Naruto and I were to hear such words from the woman I love with all my heart then I would still be hurt but I would hide it. Definitely

* * *

Naruto loves with such reckless abandon. He promises with unrivalled sincerity and waits patiently until time, itself, gives up on him.

Naruto loves until it hurts. His confession is restrained by the past and he whispers them to the wind, hoping it will reach his beloved someday. He wants her to see herself through his eyes. She deserves so much better and he is more than willing to prove it to her. He refuses to confess because he feels unworthy and inadequate and not when she still has lingering feelings for another.

Naruto loves until his hearts bleed with the wounds from the past. His selflessness transcends reason and his love remains unrelenting, only growing as time passes. If she chooses him then his happiness will be boundless as the depths of the sea. If she wouldn't then he will gather up all the courage in the world to support her.

Because Uzumaki Naruto is a fool in love and Haruno Sakura is the luckiest girl in the world to capture his eyes.


	11. Eternity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Prompt:** Eternity

**Note: **Written for Narusaku week theme, "In Another Life" I want to write a multi chapter fic SOON.

* * *

Eternity – a time without an end; a state that comes after death and never ends; a time that seems to be without an end

Kakashi paused from his lecture to look at his students. Majority of the class exhibited interest, making him smile contentedly beneath his mask.

He stepped to the center, just in front of the teacher's table, and continued. "So Ashura and Indra fought but they were evenly matched. Eventually, they reconciled. However, Indra left their original realm to establish his own group and Ashura married a goddess he met a few years before the war."

He halted when he saw a student raise a hand. "Ah yes Naruto, any questions? Or would you like to add something?"

"Sensei, Ashura married a half-goddess and half-human didn't he?" Some classmates turned to look at him, including Sakura who sits directly in front of him in class. It came as a surprise for the blond rarely participates in class discussions.

"All Mythology books state that Ashura's wife is a goddess." Kakashi answered before proceeding with the rest of the lesson. Naruto looked dissatisfied but he let the matter go. After a few minutes, the bell rang and Kakashi bid them goodbye.

The other students rushed outside after fixing their things. Naruto saw Sakura placed her books into her bag before she turned to him. "You looked disappointed during discussion. Are you not feeling well? Should we cancel our date later?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course not Sakura-chan! Don't worry I'm all right!" he said, flashing his trademark grin with a thumbs-up and Sakura found his enthusiasm contagious.

"Naruto could we talk?" Sai, their classmate approached the two but only looked pointedly at the blond.

Naruto seemed to understand the unspoken message. "Sakura-chan, I really need to talk to Sai. Is it all right if you wait outside? I promise this wouldn't take long,"

Sakura looked at Sai curiously before picking up her bag and leaving the classroom. Sai had looked at her retreating form and made sure she was already outside and out of earshot before he spoke.

"Are you sure about this? I'm not against the two of you but I've seen this happen thrice in my lifetime and it's always the same. You wait for a hundred years. You meet her, you fall in love then she dies each time. Aren't you getting tired?"

Sai was right. Naruto first met her 400 years ago. Back then, he was called Ashura and Sakura was that half-goddess and half-human who found him almost dead near the battlefield where he and his brother Indra fought Madara. Through her healing powers, he was saved from the brink of disappearance.

They had fallen in love. Unfortunately, her life didn't last long. When unknown forces wreaked havoc and tried to kill him with that special weapon used to kill immortals, Sakura had stepped forward and used her own body to shield him from harm. It was the first time he saw her die and that was the start of the cycle.

He was a hollow shell after her death and he had waited a hundred years to see her again. She was a princess in her second life and a ninja in the next. She has no memories of her past lives but even then, he still appears to her every time and she would also fall for him each time. The only problem was, everytime they meet, he was always left alone for a god like him never dies expect for special circumstances.

"Naruto, are you listening?" Sai's voice brought him back to the present.

Naruto stood and got his bag. Then, he gave him a serious look.

"I will wait again and again because she is worth it," It was short but full of conviction. It implied that his love was in its purest form-selfless but aggressive, steady and forever unchanging. He went to the door and Sai could only watch as he talked to Sakura outside with that tender expression he only reserves for her. Even after a hundred years, it was still the same.

Naruto knows there will come a time when she would leave him again. Death was a bitch and it was just out there, waiting for that right moment when it would once again become that impenetrable barrier to separate them.

When that happens, he will wait again.


	12. First Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Prompt:** First Date

* * *

Sakura, being a fun-loving individual, loves amusement parks. She believes that the rides, which give momentary adrenaline rush, are one of the best things on earth. There was no way that an experience in such a pleasant place could turn bad.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case on her first date with that guy she met in school.

Naruto and Sakura just came back from riding the famous Ferris Wheel of the only Amusement Park in Town when Sakura saw that new ride called "Kyuubi", an inverted roller coaster which provides the feeling of having one's feet dangling in every loop and turn and at a great speed. She told Naruto to ride it with her and he did so, without any complaints.

The experience was unlike anything they'd ever imagined. It felt as if life hangs by a thread and death was just a minute away. The thrill was a drug for those brave enough to try it and a hellish nightmare for the faint of heart. Shouts of combined excitement and fear were all over the place and Sakura just couldn't enough of it.

It was only after the ride that she noticed something was wrong with her date. Naruto's lips turned pale and colors disappeared from his face. She asked him if he was all right and he replied with silence, even going as far as to cover his mouth with the palm of his hand. Unable to hide her worry, Sakura had stopped in her tracks, faced him and pulled his arm to uncover his mouth. This resulted to Naruto throwing up whatever he had for lunch all over her favorite floral blouse.

Looking at the disgusting and smelly substance on her arm and other parts of her clothes, Sakura glared at the blond and would have whacked him on the head if he didn't look like he was about to faint anytime soon.

Naruto repeatedly apologized as Sakura wipes herself with a clean tissue. It was a major turn off and she vowed never to go on a date with him again.

The following week, however, Naruto snagged himself a second date for Sakura had found out that he forced himself to go even if he was terribly sick. He knew going to the Amusement Park that day would make her happy so there was no way he would cancel their date.


	13. Unpleasant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Prompt:** Unpleasant

* * *

Naruto looked at the harmless green liquid in the cup as if it were an enemy he has to conquer. The recipe for the herbal drink was concocted by his wife and was made up of multiple herbs guaranteed to take care of his vital organs and improve his immune system. She makes it every time he goes out for long missions with his health in mind. The scent was enough to make him cringe but he still held the cup and downed the contents all at once before returning it on the table with an accidental slam.

Sakura, who witnessed everything, promised she would add something to change the taste once she has her day off. When she got the empty cup and walked over to the sink to wash it, Naruto had stood up, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, his warm breath fanning her neck.

"It's all right Sakura-chan. Just use your time off to rest. I'll drink it no matter how unpleasant it tastes. After all, you made them for me,"

"Are you sure?"

She felt his chin moved on his shoulder when he nodded.

"Of course, After all, I get to taste something pleasant after that to make up for it," Her eyes widened when she felt Naruto's tongue move all over her earlobe and down to her neck, all the while licking and sucking her skin. She always smells and tastes good and he loves hearing her wanton moans too.

Sakura was about to give in to the pleasurable sensations when all of a sudden, Naruto removed his arms around her and stopped what he was doing.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, It's time for work. I promise I'll make up for it,"

Sakura faced him, disappointment marring her face but he tilted her chin up, pecked her on the lips and gave her a long kiss on the forehead before going out of the house.


	14. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt:** Lost and Found

* * *

Naruto lost his phone. He was sure he placed it in his bag right before his first class for the day started but when he rummaged through its contents later that afternoon; it was nowhere to be found. He went back to all the places he had been to that morning hoping to find it somewhere. When he finally exhausted all efforts with no success, he decided to stop by the Lost and Found Section of the school located inside the Student Affairs' Office.

There were at least three to five students in-charge of the section and they take turns every week depending on their schedule. That afternoon, Naruto felt that luck was on his side for it was his classmate, Haruno Sakura, who was sitting in front of the desk that day.

In normal cases, the person who lost something describes the object first so that the person in-charge could look for it among the things returned by students. But when Naruto approached, Sakura had stood up, opened the drawer beside her and pulled out a black mobile phone with an orange case that has ramen designs all over it.

"Someone surrendered this to us this morning. Is this yours, Naruto? She held up the phone for him to see.

Naruto gaped. "H…how did you know?"

She almost rolled her eyes at his expression. "Because it's orange and has ramen designs. I'd recognize it's yours even from afar."

"Sakura-chan, I didn't know you were looking at me all this time. You even know my favorites,"

"Everyone knows that you love both orange and ramen," She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then, she pointed to the logbook on the desk and asked him to sign.

"But I've got to admit I'll still know it's yours even if it has a different case. After all, your home screen wallpaper is me,"


	15. Shinachiku

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt:** Shinachiku paints the faces carved on the Hokage mountain

* * *

**Note: **When Kishi was asked what he plans to name Naruto and Sakura's son, he told them it would be "Shinachiku". This name was used by NS fans on Tumblr and Deviantart when NS did not become canon.

* * *

Shinachiku, needless to say, is the ray of hope and the light of his parents' lives. His classmates, as well as some villagers, who know of his frequent bouts of mischievousness dubbed him, 'prankster' yet he is the sweetest child alive whenever he comes home with flowers he picked for his mom or hugs and kisses his parents before going to bed at night.

Naruto looks at him with such pride and happiness. Sometimes, he couldn't help but marvel at the wonders of life for it enabled him to produce a moving treasure with striking green eyes and blond hair. Shinachiku is a paradox of both the positive and the negative and he loves him to every bits and pieces no matter what anyone says.

As Naruto stood by the Hokage mountain and as he watches his son being scolded by one of his instructors for once again painting some of the faces of Hokages carved on the mountain, he couldn't help but hold back an incoming fit of laughter. His own son reminded him of some of the things he did during his own childhood. He is a smaller version of him but with his mother's superb chakra control and some other adorable qualities.

The instructor looked expectantly at Naruto. The blond coughed loudly and, with a stoic facade and an authoritative voice belonging to the leader of the village, he said, "Shinachiku will be cleaning this mess on his own. He should be responsible for all that he has done."

The instructor, totally satisfied with the decision bids them goodbye.  
Eyes glued to the floor, Shinachiku pouted and he looked up when he felt his father's strong hands on on top of his head. Immediately, as if both were granted telepathic abilities, They soon exploded into a fit of laughter.

Naruto looked at the mess his own son made and commented that he was better artist than him for he was able to draw a perfect mustache on his own face as well as a pair of lips with a good shape on Kakashi's mask. Then, with a bit of a lecture and a patient smile, he helped his son clean all the paint from each Hokage's carved face.


	16. I'll Stay

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt: **Sakura is sick

* * *

Even the strongest falls in battle

Sakura learned that lesson the hard way. It didn't matter that you are one of most skilled medic nin and jounin in Konoha with perfect chakra control. There is no exception. Everyone needs to take a break once in a while.

Lately, there has been too much work at the hospital and in order for her body to not give in to stress, she took extra precautionary measures by taking selected herbs and vitamins. Unfortunately, fatigue had taken its toll on her after a few days of working nonstop. Thus, one Monday morning, she woke up with a high fever and a terrible headache.

After finding out that Sakura was sick, Naruto dropped whatever he was doing somewhere in the village and quickly barged into her room through the bedroom window. He expected Sakura to sit up and scold him for trespassing but her condition didn't allow her to. Instead, she regarded him silently with droopy eyes and muttered his name.

He could tell she felt uncomfortable. Her eyes were drowsy, her limbs were heavy and no amount of willpower could make her body leave the solace of the soft bed and the warm blanket draped over her shoulders.

It was worry that seized Naruto at first but it was replaced by happiness as indicated by his all-too-familiar grin.

"Why are you even smiling?" Sakura's voice was weak and it sounded like she was fighting back tiredness.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. You know, this actually makes me happy because at least now I have a reason to stay here and take care of you,"

He looked around and found a chair at the corner of the room. He took it, placed it beside her bed and sat. "Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere,"

"You're hopeless. I didn't ask for this but since you volunteered, you better make sure you're still here when I wake up," her voice became weaker as she slowly succumbed to sleep.

"Sakura-chan, I'll even stay forever if you want to," Naruto whispered to her sleeping form while still grinning from ear to ear.

A few hours later, Mebuki arrived with food and Sakura awoke to find out that Naruto had kept his promise.

He never left her side the entire day.


	17. In Another Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Prompt:** Naruto visits the Uchiha household and gives Salad a gift

* * *

"Mama, Uncle Naruto is here,"

Salad's voice came from outside the house. When Sakura opened the door, she saw her daughter with Naruto by her side, both of them laughing.

Her daughter held up a small gift in an orange wrapper with a ribbon and a birthday card on it. "Look mama Uncle Naruto gave me a gift." She said proudly before running into the living room where she plans to open it. Sakura and Naruto remained at the doorway and stared at her retreating form.

"You should refrain from spoiling her too much."

Naruto grinned. "But she's a sweet girl and she deserves it. Besides, I promised Sasuke I would take care of the two of you whenever he is away so I'm doing everything I could,"

"Yeah you're doing such a good job she talks about you more than her own father."

"What if I told you I'm enjoying it?"

"Then I'll tell you to pay more attention to Bolt. He deserves it. He's doing all he could just for you to notice him. Salad and I could take care of ourselves just fine. You don't have to be pressured by any promises you made,"

He looked straight into her eyes. "Even if I didn't make a promise, I'll still be here,"

Silence settled between them and Sakura's expression turned serious. "I know and that's why I think you should stop coming here often,"

"Would you want that?"

"Just…do this for me okay,"

"But Sakura-chan, we are not doing anything wrong."

"Listen. There's no problem with you. It's me. It's just that the way you talk to Salad makes me yearn for things that I wouldn't be able to have and I know it has to stop but I found myself dreaming of it more and more. I hate it and I hate myself for even thinking of these things,"

Once again, there was another silence and it was Naruto who broke it.

"Sa..Sakura-chan I also…

"Mama, look! I got a book from Uncle Naruto and it's one of my favorites too," Salad came running to them from the living room while clutching a book in her right hand. Oblivious to what just transpired, she held up the object and happily showed it to her mom. Then, she turned to the blond. "Thank you Uncle,"

"No problem. Happy birthday," Trying to hide his earlier reaction, Naruto patted the child's head and smiled tenderly.

And again, Sakura was torn between hating him for causing her heart to flutter involuntarily when it wasn't supposed to and loving him for the way he's treating her daughter like his own child.

Maybe she could allow herself to enjoy this one moment where she could pretend they are one big happy family.

Just one moment. _A minute_

And maybe, probably, hopefully, who knows,

In another life the longing might end and they could finally have it all.


	18. Opportunity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt:**Sakura attempts to stop a wedding

* * *

**Note: **I have always written from Naruto's perspective so this time, I would like to try Sakura's. I am also trying different writing styles. I believe that given the opportunity, Naruto would run from his own wedding with another woman and Sakura would at least try to stop it. Hence, the drabble for this word prompt.

* * *

"I'm going to be Sakura-chan's husband,"

Sakura could still remember the exact words and how he said them. He had been so adamant back then and there was no mistaking the determination in his eyes. Every single person around them could tell that he truly and honestly loves her from the bottom of his heart.

But something happened along the way and now, he's getting married to another

To make matters worse, the wedding was moved to March 28

_Her birthday_

_Today_

She was one of the reasons why it happened. Convinced that she doesn't deserve such a person, she helped him and Hinata get together.

_Big mistake_

The wedding was scheduled to start in thirty minutes and she was supposed to be in her cocktail dress and on the way to the exact location where the couple will soon recite their wedding vows.

Instead, she was lying with her back on the bed, while staring at the ceiling. She was only in her casual clothes and had no plans of getting up to fix her hair or even don a dress for the occasion.

"_Naruto's happiness is you,"_

Ino had said this over and over again even after Naruto and Hinata became an official couple and she refused to listen because she had convinced herself that she was doing the right thing.

Was it really worth getting them together? She had always believed she doesn't deserve him for she had made him cry and suffer. Hinata is a sweet girl and she had devoted her entire life to him. She deserves him.

But then, was it worth losing him forever?

Is love even about who deserves or does not deserves someone?

At the end, after her silent contemplation, it was Ino's exact words that made her rush out the door. Never mind that her hair was disheveled and she wasn't wearing the appropriate clothes. Never mind that she would probably suffer scorn from some people afterwards.

_Never mind everything and anyone_

At that moment, _all she thought of was him_

She ran out of her room, into the living room and out of the house.

It was who she sees that made her stop. There standing outside, looking all handsome and wearing his black tuxedo was him.

"N..Naruto,"

"I..I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, I couldn't do it. I know you love Sasuke but please, just let me stay by your side,"

She stared and blinked her eyes thrice. The image remained. It was indeed him. He was here and not at the wedding.

"Naruto! You idiot!" she ran towards him and he prepared himself to be hit on the head but what he felt were her warm and soft arms around him.

"I thought I've lost you forever. I'm so sorry. I wouldn't give you away anymore," She rested her face on his chest and just savoured the moment,"

His arms remained at the sides as he tried to assess the situation. "S…Sakura-chan…..is this what I think it is?"

"It is,"

It was just two words but they were the sweetest he ever heard. He hugged her back, lifted her and spun her around.

The sound of their combined laughter drowned all their worries and doubts.

They were together.

And, truthfully, that's all that matters to them at the moment.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan."


	19. After Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Prompt:** The Uzumaki family gathered around a table after dinner

* * *

After dinner, the Uzumakis gathered around a low, square table in the living room. Naruto and Sakura sat cross-legged on the floor just across each other while seven years old Shinachiku chose to sit beside his mother.

Palms open, Naruto placed his bent elbow on the table and looked at his wife, expecting her to do the same but she refused to partake in another round of arm wrestling.

"Come on Sakura-chan, let's do it again. I swear I'll win this time,"

"Dad, it's useless. Mom wins everytime," Shinachiku pointed out.

"Hey, Shina, have some faith in dad, will you?"

"But mom already beat you five times,"

"And I'm going to win the sixth one. Cheer for me okay."

"Na-uh, I'm going to cheer for mom,"

"Hey that's unfair! You should cheer for both sides,"

Sakura stared and just watched the two bicker for a while. She decided to interrupt for both have so much energy they looked like they could go on for hours.

"Okay! Stop that. Naruto! Elbow off the table! I don't want a sixth round cause I'm tired and it's time for Shinachiku to go to bed." With open arms, she turned to her son "Come here Shina and give mommy a hug!"

Shinachiku jumped into Sakura's outstretched arms and squealed in delight,"

"You're so cute I want to hug you forever," Sakura repeatedly poked her son on one of his chubby cheeks and hugged him tighter.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Determined not to be left out, Naruto stood up, walked over to where the two are and began tickling Sakura and Shinachiku on the sides. Giggling, they let go of each other and squirmed free from the blond but their efforts remained futile. After an onslaught of tickles, the three of them lay on the floor while catching their breaths. Sakura laid her head on Naruto's stomach while Shinachiku used his mom's tummy as a pillow.

"That was fun. We should do that again," Sakura felt Naruto's stomach moved when he talked.

"Of course we should but not now. I'm really tired," Sakura tried to get up but stopped halfway. Her son's heavy head on her tummy indicated he was asleep. Smiling, she made sure to move gently so she could get up without waking him up.

When her head left his stomach, Naruto got up and sat beside his wife. Both watched Shinachiku as he peacefully sleeps on his mother's lap. A pleasant silence resided in the room and Naruto wished they could stay together like this, smiling and laughing for the majority of their lives even when hurdles crossed their paths.

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly before breaking the silence.

"Just to remind you Naruto You still haven't won a single round of arm wrestling against me yet,"

"I'll win next time. I never give up right?"


	20. Adore

**Prompt: **Bolt adores Sakura.

**Note:** I followed the anime and used the color green for the medical ninjutsu chakra. This drabble is based on the observation of fellow narusaku shippers that Bolt looks like Sakura. This prompt is dedicated to fantasywithin on Tumblr :-)

* * *

Lately, Bolt had been quiet. The lack of news about him playing pranks and wreaking havoc around Konoha greatly puzzled Naruto for he knew of his son's restless nature very well. He thought about the different possibilities that might have contributed to the sudden change and he came to the conclusion that something or someone had been keeping his son occupied enough for him to stop being one of the troublemakers in the village.

He found the answer two days later. Shikamaru informed him that Bolt had been visiting the Uchiha household thrice a week after school. Ever since he started doing that, his behavior greatly improved.

Curiousity seized Naruto and he found himself standing in front of the said household on the same day he got the information only to find it locked. He tried going to the hospital and, as luck would have it, He found who he was looking for.

* * *

The nurse led him to the open door of Sakura's office. When he entered, he saw Sakura and his own son standing around a square table where a whimpering puppy lay on its side on top of an opened scroll. He was in time to see Bolt place his two hands just above the small creature. His gaze on the puppy never wavered as green chakra started glow around his hands.

Naruto watched him with widened eyes and bated breath. So this was why his son was in good spirits lately. He had been learning medical ninjutsu from his former teammate. The revelation brought a multitude of emotions within him. It was disheartening to entertain the idea that both he and Hinata had been so disconnected with their own child that he didn't deem it important to tell them about the things he'd been learning and involved with. The reality was a bitter pill so hard to swallow.

He watched as his son continued gathering chakra on his palms. If he were successful, the puppy's small wound will heal and said creature will be up in a matter of minutes, back to its sound state of health.

Sad to say, nothing happened. The green glow of chakra faded and he watched as Bolt wiped a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed heavily. Sakura patted him on the shoulder as if to reassure him that he'll succeed with continued hard work and practice. Then, she gestured him to look at that person who had been watching his performance the entire time.

Father and son's eyes met and it was Naruto who talked first. "I didn't know you're interested in Medical Ninjutsu,"

"Dad…" Bolt started but was unable to continue for after the revelation that his father had just witnessed him _fail _to execute a technique he had been practicing for a good number of days, his courage left him and he was reduced to a silent, sputtering mess.

Sakura asked one of his assistants to get the puppy so they could resumed healing it outside. Sensing Boruto's disappointment, she took the liberty of speaking for him.

"He approached me one day and asked me if he could learn medical ninjutsu. If you'd ask me, I'd say he did fairly well for a beginner. Given enough time, he would be able to learn the technique," She patted Bolt's head affectionately and the child gave him a silent look of gratitude.

Naruto's gaze lingered at the sight before him, drinking in the solace it offered. Sakura being in touch with Bolt in a way that is more maternal than his own biological mother gave way to such pure bliss and immediately, when he found himself almost wishing he could turn back the time and redo all the mistakes he made, he stopped himself. There was no use in daydreaming about things that he will never have.

He would have to reconcile himself with the fact that later, he will come home to a house with a woman he had learned to respect, a son who was not attuned to his mother at all and a daughter who seemed oblivious to everything except for her obvious love of sunflowers.


	21. Detention

**Prompt:**Naruto and Sakura at detention

**Note: **Oh well writing away my writer's block I guess. Some people from Tumblr and from this site requested a sequel for Chapter 20. You'll get it if I have time. :-) I love that drabble too.

* * *

It was quiet at detention and Sakura was bored. Her teacher, Hatake Kakashi, who was sitting in front, was just reading a book while she had nothing better to do. She glanced at the clock on top of the wall just behind him

_Thirty minutes to go before detention ends_

She sighed heavily and looked to her right where her blond seatmate and detention partner sat. His elbow was still on the table and his chin still rested on his hand while he ogled her like a lovesick puppy.

"Aren't you getting tired of that position?"

"I wouldn't get tired because the view is beautiful,"

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't passing notes to me in class,"

"But Sakura-chan it wasn't an ordinary note. It contains my feelings for you,"

"And you were passing it around at an inappropriate time that's why we're here. It was even read aloud by Kakashi-sensei in front of the class,"

He grinned.

"And why do you still look so happy?"

"You were pissed off because I gave it to you at an inappropriate time but you never said you didn't want me giving you notes,"

Cheeks reddening, Sakura turned away."That's not the point here you idiot,"

Disturbed, Kakashi looked up from his book. "And I'd prefer it if you two would flirt with each other after detention. I need some peace"

The two kept quiet. Naruto resumed staring at the girl who captured his heart while Sakura just stared ahead; wishing that the thirty minutes would soon be over.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was grinning under his mask, amused that between the two of them, no one ever denied that he or she was flirting with the other.


	22. Scary House

**Prompt:** Naruto and Sakura tries the scary house

**Note:** This one is for Peranora on Tumblr. A late birthday gift ^.^

* * *

The scary house, which is one of the most popular haunted attractions in the amusement park, resembled an old castle straight from a gothic novel.

A menacing atmosphere surrounded the place. Various sound effects like a witch's high-pitched laughter, loud banging of door and screams of terrified people floated in the background while fake mummies stand on both sides of the entrance and fake cobwebs dangled from the top.

There was a long line of eager, adventurous people that stretched from the entrance to the next attraction. The sudden outpouring was because of the rumors that the popular scary house was guaranteed to give people the scare of their lives.

Naruto and Sakura were among those who heard the rumors and came.

It took a bit of a time before the couple finally managed to get to the entrance. Before they went inside, Naruto stretched his hands upwards as if getting ready for a fight. Then, he joked that Sakura should cling to him just in case she feels afraid but she scoffed and told him it's never going to happen for she is not someone who easily gets scared.

Inside, things did not turn out the way they expected.

They were with the others when they entered. The couple screamed in terror and ran when the head of a lady hanging upside down appeared from the darkness.

At the next turn, they saw a place similar to a dilapidated cemetery. Someone dressed like a mummy grabbed Sakura's foot, making her unintentionally punch the person on the face before running off somewhere, with Naruto trailing after her. They were intent on getting away they fail to hear the voices of other terrified people inside.

Panting and standing beside each other, they stopped at the opening of a long and dark tunnel when Naruto felt something squeezed his shoulder. He turned and screamed in shock when he saw a floating hand. He swatted it, grabbed Sakura's arm and almost dragged her to the tunnel ahead.

Everything was a total disaster after that. While running to and fro, Sakura unintentionally broke the other props with her strength and Naruto, in his haste, accidentally hit two guys in their costumes.

They were thankful once they reached the exit for it meant the ordeal was finally over. However, as soon as they went out, the owner called and reprimanded them for acting carelessly. They muttered a string of apologies before leaving the place.

Naruto's smile never disappeared the entire way home.

"That was fun,"

"Yes if you forgot about the people we almost injured,"

"Think about the brighter side Sakura-chan. At least they know they did their job well you were so scared."

"Hey you were scared were even running away from that floating hand,"

He recalled the moment and laughed. It was contagious. Sakura found herself laughing with him.

"But you know what the best part about being in the scary house Sakura-chan?"

"What?"

"We're together,"

"What do you mean?"

It doesn't matter where we are I'm always happy when I'm with you,"

It was uttered with so much sincerity and Sakura once again felt her heart jolt. He was the only one, among the many men, who could make her feel this way.

She had no idea how he could make her this happy but she didn't care.

What's important is that he's here, he's real, he's not going anywhere and he belongs to her just as much as she belongs to him

She stepped closer and held his hand. "Me too Naruto. Me too,"

She was glad she chose him.


	23. Surprise

**Prompt: **Naruto, Shinachiku and Konohana surprise Sakura on her birthday.

* * *

It was a special occasion.

Naruto and twelve years old Shinachiku helped each other prepare breakfast while a five-year-old Konohana loitered in the kitchen to watch them work.

When father and son were done cooking, Naruto proceeded to prepare the blanket and kitchen utensils they needed for the surprise picnic while Shinachiku packed their lunch. Konohana was being her usual, cheery self as she followed her dad around.

An hour passed and the preparations were done. The family left the house and walked merrily to their destination. Naruto carried their picnic basket with his left hand while he held Konohana's hand with his right. On his left was Shinachiku, who was carrying a bouquet of flowers, for his mother.

"Dad, do you think mom will like this?"

"Of course! She'll not only like it. She will love it,"

"How will she react?"

"Well at first, I imagine her staring at us in surprise. Then, she will be all teary-eyed because she was so touched and then she would hug us in happiness and we all get a kiss." Naruto finished in a dramatic tone, causing Konohana to giggle.

"You're funny daddy,"

He grinned. "And you're so cute my sweetie pie."

It was just a short walk. The three reached the place just in time. When they arrived, Sakura was already there, waiting for them.

"Sakura-chan! Surprise! Happy birthday. We love and miss you so much." Naruto said before laying the picnic basket on the ground in front of the Uzumaki matriarch's grave.


	24. Hospital

**Prompt:** Kushina meets an unexpected person at the hospital

Note: This one was requested by cedarleaf on Tumblr

* * *

Kushina had a list of the qualities she would like her future daughter-in-law to have but she didn't meddle in her child's love life. However, she couldn't resist it when she saw Naruto being followed around by a girl with dark, purple hair who always watched him from afar while hiding behind a tree or a wall. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she advised her son to stay away from 'weird' girls.

All that she wanted was for him to find a girl like her who would cherish and love him the same way she did. She believed that the right person for him was just around the corner. She didn't have to worry for the red thread of destiny will bring them together.

What she didn't expect, however, was to meet the one destined for her son in an unexpected way.

* * *

Minato brought Kushina to the hospital after a minor accident that left her with a broken ankle. After treatment, she was taken to a room designed to accommodate two patients. There, she saw a cute, pink-haired High School student who had short hair, green eyes, and an adorable forehead. She had lots of scratches on one of her arms and her mother was lecturing her on how to avoid accidents.

Kushina strike a conversation with the girl's mother. They immediately clicked. She found out a vehicle's side mirror accidentally hit her daughter on the shoulder in her attempt to save a puppy.

Mebuki soon left to talk to the doctor in-charge of her daughter and Kushina found herself sharing a conversation full of goodwill with her daughter as well.

She found out many things about her. She was Sakura, she wanted to be a doctor someday and she devoted her extra time for studies and research because she didn't want to lose her scholarship.

She was lively and fun. Talking to her was like talking to a good friend and daughter Kushina didn't have.

Hours passed and Naruto arrived with a basket of apples. He rushed to the hospital after receiving the news that his mother was brought there because of an accident that left her with a broken ankle.

He knocked twice before opening the door to a room Kushina shared with another person. He peaked and he saw his mother, sitting on her bed while talking animatedly to someone he couldn't see.

Kushina soon spotted him by the door.

"Son, I've been waiting for you. Come here. I need to introduce you to someone,"

She sounded so excited but Naruto didn't move from his spot. That introduction could wait. He was more concerned for his mom's well-being.

"Mom, how's your ankle?"

"It's better! The doctor says I could come home in a few hours,"

Naruto sighed in relief "Good! And where's dad?"

"He went to buy some food. Come here! So I could introduce you to someone,

Naruto guessed she was talking about the other patient. He closed the door with a soft click and walked over to where she was. When he saw who his mom was talking to, he gaped.

"Son, this is…"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Eh? You know her?"

"She's my classmate,"

When Kushina heard Naruto mention the name, something clicked.

_Sakura_

The name was common but whenever Naruto mentioned it at home with that suffix, it sounded different. Every time he uttered her name, it was full of fondness, hope and giddiness.

Sakura mirrored Naruto's earlier expression. "I didn't know you're Naruto's mom."

"Yeah! me too. I didn't know you were the 'Sakura-chan he's been talking about. I should have noticed it sooner. After all, he has a picture of you on the wall of his room,"

Naruto pouted. "Mom! she doesn't know that yet,"

"Ooops sorry son,"

They talked as if she was not present in the room but Sakura didn't mind. On the other hand, she was quite entertained.

That was when a nurse appeared by the door.

"Ms. Haruno, It's time for your x-ray. Your mother is waiting for you outside,"

Sakura bid them goodbye and left.

Naruto was staring at the closed door when Kushina elbowed him on the side.

"Naruto, I would love for her to be my daughter-in-law."


	25. First born

**Prompt: **Sakura is pregnant with Naruto's child

**Note:** This drabble was written for p96822 on Tumblr.

* * *

Naruto stared at the unused crib, stroller and baby carrier in the room.

When he found out that Sakura was pregnant, he immediately started buying baby products for his future child. He even interviewed couples on how they handled the first few months with a baby in the house.

Sakura loved the enthusiasm. He had been more cheery than usual and he had hummed and worked around the house with a positive disposition.

Naruto was so excited he already thought of a name for his son.

He would be Shinachiku.

Every night, before going to sleep, he would stroke his wife's belly and talk to his son using the name. He would tell him they are both excited to finally be able to hug and kiss him and that he would buy him more toys, spoil him to bits and train with him during his spare time.

But that was months ago

Today was different.

* * *

"Naruto, are you all right? You've been staring at those for half an hour," Sakura's words snapped him out of his late-night thoughts.

"I miss him,"

"Me too. He would have been wonderful,"

"And I would have spoiled him to bits,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. You're still here. We could still try again,"

Their words stabbed though the quietness and again, they were reminded of what they have lost.

The room would have been full of life if only he were born.


	26. Dance

**Prompt: **Naruto and Sakura are dance partners.

* * *

Dancing is an art. It is a finely woven series of steps put together to entertain and seduce an audience. Every step of the feet, every sway of the hips and every movement of the hands should be precise and in time to the rhythm of the music.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was not a novice when it came to dancing-especially in ballroom dancing. In fact, he was rather proud of his skills. He got an entire shelf at home for the trophies he got from different local and international contests to prove his success.

However, not all dances could be performed alone which is why he needed a partner-someone who could physically keep up with him. It was a good thing that such an individual who possessed the same enthusiasm and passion as him existed.

Haruno Sakura

Naruto met her a few years ago when they enrolled in the same dance class and, needless to say, she was a moving perfection when it comes to the art. With precise movements, she had received praises from their classmates, instructors as well as other ballroom dance experts they invited to judge their performances from time to time.

For someone who aimed to be the top performer in class, Sakura considered him a threat. Countless of times she challenged him to dance battles-some private and some in front of their classmates. She viewed everything as some form of competition. However, the same cannot be said for Naruto who enjoyed every moment of what he referred to as their 'friendly rivalry'. He knew she hated losing so at times, he would hurl some insults-he didn't really meant-at her just to rile her up and get her into 'competitive mode'. When she was like this, she would go all out, sway her hips more and pour all her emotions into her dance routines just to prove him she was the better one. He secretly loved this side of her.

Their 'rivalry' continued until that day when the school needed to send two of their best students to a prestigious dance contest. In response to the call for participants, they practiced together as partners for the first time. This led them to discover something.

They made an effective pair on the dance floor.

Too bad they parted and lost communication when they graduated from dance school.

* * *

They met again after four years.

They were both invited by the same school as judges for an important contest. Naruto didn't let go of his chance. After the event, he got her number and, a few weeks later, asked her if she could be his dance partner again. The idea appealed to her and she agreed to practice with him on the condition that they come up with a schedule convenient to both of them.

Today was their last practice. It was also their dress rehearsal for that dance event three days from now.

Though they both agreed to meet at 6 pm, Naruto arrived earlier than usual with the intent of using the additional time to prepare. He wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted to impress her and show her how he had improved through the years.

While waiting, he paced back and forth, occasionally straightened his suit and carefully touched the ends of his hair from time to time. When he heard the door creak, he straightened his back.

He was greeted by a very entrancing sight. Sakura's hair was neatly secured to the side by a flower-like hairclip of sorts while the rest hung freely on her back. The soft, glowing red fabric of her dress perfectly matched her white skin. His eyes followed her every move. He gulped. The slit of her dress that reach mid-thigh revealed more of her creamy, white legs when she bent down to place her things on the floor. She turned and he suddenly found it hard to breath the moment that ample amount of cleavage came into view.

"It's ten before 6. You're early too Sakura-chan. Do you want to see me that much?," he teased.

"Shall we start?" Her tone was serious.

"Hey! Wait! It's not yet 6. How about we get a drink first,"

"That isn't necessary,"

Without warning, she played the song. It reverberated throughout the entire room, drowning even the noises outside.

It was the music commonly used for _Tango-a dance that communicates desire, passion_

He grinned. Years had passed and she was still that same person who hated wasting time.

Not breaking eye contact, she walked closer in a series of well-rehearsed steps, all the while swaying her hips seductively-just in time to the beat of the song. She stopped when they were a few inches apart. He felt the temperature in the room started to rise at the closeness.

That familiar beat came-a signal for them to start moving.

_**Foreplay**_

Inside that dance studio, it was a different world altogether-especially when it's just the two of them. It reminded him of all those private love hotels people go to. It made him feel there was something they shared together. Something that other people couldn't take away

He placed his right hand on her lower back and held her hand with the other. Sakura did the same except for that left arm which she placed above his biceps. They stretched the hands they've intertwined, straightened their upper body and kept their weight on the balls of their feet.

His eyes traveled from head to foot, memorizing every inch of her. That red dress did a wonderful job of accentuating the roundness of her ass. She was just stunning…and perfect and mesmerizing…and…

"Focus! Naruto!" she admonished. They were supposed to look into each other's eyes-and yet here he was, shamelessly checking out other parts of her.

He grinned. "Don't worry! I've only got my eyes on you Sakura-chan,"

_**Making love**_

He would have teased her more if not for the music which became more rapid, calling for sharper and faster movements.

Their feet moved in time with the rhythm. Naruto stepped forward with his right foot, leading her to take a step back with her left. Then he led her to take two steps while turning a half turn. The execution was flawless. A few fancy footwork later and the mood was set.

They were not just dancing anymore-they were drinking and basking in each other's scent, warmth and curves as the passion oozing from him filled her to the brim. Their eyes-focused solely on each other- mirrored each other's lust, communicating a deeper message.

_I want you_

_Fuck me_

**Climax**

The urge to touch her was overwhelming. Without warning, his hand ventured lower and rested on that part of her back just above her rear. With it, he pulled her close, their lower parts almost touching. It wasn't part of the routine. It was his desire slowly overpowering his senses.

He rolled his hips and for second, their private parts touched. She yelped at the action.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, you are just so damn tempting I couldn't resist,"

He expected her to yell and smack him on the head. She surprised him when all she did was to push him away, effectively separating them in the process. She didn't want to ruin the dance by stopping midway to scold him. She would reserve that for later.

They continued from where they left off. A series of steps more and the music intensified-a signal that the song was nearing its end.

_They were almost there._

She aided him in lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He turned twice and pointed his foot on the floor. Then, he put her down and used one of his hands to maneuver her around. It reminded Naruto of one of his bedroom fantasies with her.

_Eager to reach that peak, he raised her legs just so he could hit that sensitive part in her. Her cries of pleasure were music to his ears, urging him to move faster, deeper._

He stretched his right leg and bent his left to aid him in supporting her full weight with his arms and hands as she raised a leg in mid-air.

The music ended.

He assisted her to stand properly. Both panted from the intensity of the activity. Sakura took a deep breath to calm her raging heart. They were together long enough for her to know that she should not let her emotions take over and get attached to this man. No matter how attractive he is, she would continuously fend him off and refuse to let him see how his actions affected her.

But tonight, there was something different about him-about them.

"Date me!"

Her eyes widened. This reminded him of those days when they were still in dance school when he constantly followed her to ask her out on dates or to confess his feelings out of nowhere.

"Only if we win…I'll consider it,"

"Yes! thank you for agreeing to a date with me Sakura-chan," He pulled her and hugged her tight, almost squeezing her.

She smacked him on the head, causing him to let her go and clutch it with both hands instead.

"Idiot! The contest is still days from now,"

"We'll win anyway. You've got to admit. We just did a good job,"

"I'll take back what I said,"

"You wouldn't,"

"And why is that?"

"Cause you love me too,"

"I didn't say that,"

"You've loved me ever since our dance class days but you've kept them hidden because you considered me your rival and you thought all my love confessions were jokes but then when we part ways and we lost contact, you missed me because no one was bothering you anymore and…"

"H…how did you find out?"

"Eh? You mean they're true?"

"Forget it," Heat rise up to her cheeks upon realizing that she accidentally revealed her 'secret'. How he was able to come up with that unintentionally was beyond her because she was sure she never even told anyone about her 'feelings' for him.

"I wouldn't. Tell me about it,"

"Only if we win,"

"Then, I hope I win,"

"I? but there are two of us remember?"

"No, I'm not talking about the contest."

"And what are you talking about?"

"You...I hope I win...your heart,"

"My heart isn't easily won over Naruto,"

"And I don't easily give up either,"

"We'll see...for now, let's eat dinner. I'm starving" she said before walking over to where her things were.

She wouldn't say anything for now but after the contest, she would surely tell him everything.

She would tell him she had fallen in love with that young boy she met way back in dance school.


	27. Ball

**Prompt:** Sakura unwillingly attends a ball and ends up confronting Naruto.

**Note: **In this drabble, I explored Sakura's character. She isn't the type to let Naruto take advantage of her so this is what I think her reaction will be if it were true that Naruto played with her feelings. I couldn't see her just accepting things as they are. The setting is 14-15th century England but it doesn't really matter much.

* * *

As part of the tradition, one of the richest and most influential men in the country hosted a ball. It was held at the biggest hall in the city and the guest list consisted of almost 500 single men and women from households of varying riches.

Haruno Sakura was among the guests but she couldn't find it in her heart to enjoy the event. Eyes glued to the marbled flooring, she stood near the wall, arms folded in front of her chest. She wished for time to move faster so she could finally go back to the comforts of their home and seek refuge from the pile of unread books in her room.

The prospect of having her nose buried under a good book with the familiar and soothing smell of the old pages permeating her nostrils was a thousand times better than being stuck in the grand hall with unfamiliar faces. The grandeur of the place itself from the marbled flooring, elaborate architecture, long, winding staircase and elegant curtains did nothing to ease her dampened spirits. She wanted to be as far away from the place as possible. That way, she could be at ease and she wouldn't run the risk of seeing the person she wanted to avoid the most.

"Sakura. I want to talk to you,"

At the sound of the familiar voice, she sighed inwardly. Looks like fate wasn't on her side after all. Sighing heavily, she looked up to meet Naruto's blue eyes.

The blond extended his bent elbow to her, hoping that she'd take it.

Gritting her teeth and trying to be as civilized as possible, she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and let him lead her outside the hall to a garden full of flowers. The once loud, booming music dwindled until all that was left of it was a dull tune. When they reached the middle of the garden Sakura forcefully pulled her hand back and turned to him with angry eyes.

"We have nothing to talk about. You made your choice Remember? I was a fool to trust you. I thought you will fight for me but you lost your backbone because of pity. One look from a crying woman who had loved you for years and you decided to say yes to an arrange marriage and leave me. We're over,"

She made a move to turn around and leave but Naruto held by the wrist before she could even do so.

"Run away with me,"

"What?" sudden, irrepressible shock registered in her features and she struggled to find any sign that he was kidding. There was none. The resolve in his eyes was unmistakable.

Sadly, her trust for him was completely gone. It would be foolish to give him another chance. She knew it would hurt them both but she would rather die before she could even let him take advantage of her feelings again.

He grasped both of her shoulders with two hands. "I was wrong. Completely wrong,"

"How does that help us now? I don't see the point,"

"We could leave this place and start over,"

"You're already engaged,"

"And I love you,"

Her hands shook with suppressed anger and before she could stop herself, her hand flew up to slap him on the face.

"I hate people who lie to themselves," she said, using his own words to refer to his earlier betrayal.

Back then, she had been willing to break conventions and run away with him, willing to say no to a marriage of convenience with Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of one of the richest household in the city, just to be with him.

Her mistake made her wiser. She would no longer be swayed by her love for him.

Naruto ignored the pain on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug in a last attempt to change her mind but her hands remained at the sides. When he pulled back to peer into green eyes, all he saw was indifference. Pain assaulted and ripped his heart apart at the lack of reaction. Unwillingly, he released her and took a step back.

Without another word, she turned and left him standing alone at the middle of the garden.

Naruto knew he had lost her forever when she never looked back.


	28. Loss

**Prompt:** Naruto comforts Sakura after she loses a patient

* * *

There was no way that Naruto would ever fully understand the searing pain that haunted Sakura. He could only try to imagine and empathize.

His wife had just lost a patient. It was not the first time it happened but this particular loss placed a heavy, emotional burden on her. This was due to reasons that the deceased was as old as Shinachiku and was the son of one of the nurses whom Sakura was fond of. Before the unfortunate demise, the child had been admitted to the hospital countless of times because of weak heart. She did everything she could and exhausted all efforts she could think of to save his life but the child was unable to make it.

* * *

Sakura stood by the window, staring at the vast, dark sky. Her thoughts were once again on that boy who had experienced life for only a few years.

Strong, warm arms wrapped around her from behind and she took the liberty of laying her back on her husband's sturdy chest.

Naruto placed his chin on her right shoulder and whispered, "You did your best. I'm still proud of you. Remember when you did all you could to save me back then? I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you,"

The memory was not something she wanted to remember at all. That moment had been dreadful and the image of a very weak and almost dead Naruto still makes her nauseous.

"I'm glad you were able to make it," she finally said after the unwanted remembrance.

"And it wouldn't have happened if you were not there," He hugged her tighter. "I couldn't ease your pain but I could hug you and listen to you talk about it until it hurts no more,"

Sakura broke his embrace and turned to face him. "Thank you," she said before laying her head on his warm, hard chest. The sound of his heartbeat comforted her and slowly, bliss enveloped her like a protective bubble ready to shield her from unwanted pain.

Naruto placed a warm, comforting hand on her back. A few minutes passed and neither one talked or moved, both of them contented in savoring the warmth of each other.

The tranquility was broken when Naruto smiled naughtily and said, "You know, a CPR would do me good right now Dr. Haruno,"

Sakura laughed and punched him playfully on the shoulder before tiptoeing and locking her lips with his in a fervent kiss.


	29. Forehead

**Prompt: **Naruto compliments Sakura's forehead

**Note: **This drabble was inspired by Chapter three. :-) Naruto and Sakura are both twelve here so expect self-centered thoughts.

* * *

_Sasuke approaching her and looking straight into her eyes as if he's looking right into her heart_

_Sasuke telling her how her forehead,that one part of her she didn't like about herself, is so charming that it makes him want to kiss it._

_Sasuke leaning in for a kiss because he simply couldn't resists her charm_

* * *

All these things were impossible yet these fantasies invaded Sakura's mind like one giant tidal wave, sweeping her to the pinnacle of bliss. She couldn't help it. Daydreaming about these things brought a warm, nice feeling in her chest even if she knew for a fact that they would never happen.

Unless it was Naruto she was dreaming about

Sakura sighed heavily. With both elbows on her lap, she rested her chin on the palm of her hands and cupped both her cheeks with her fingers. Her gaze shifted to that tree from afar and gasped when she saw the Uchiha leaning against it while looking at her with those warm, searing eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke…warm eyes…Sasuke and Warmth…warmth and Sasuke…something was off…

He looked exactly like the guy in her fantasies. He was just so….so….so…_Naruto._

She gasped. She didn't just think that right? Naruto was annoying. Naruto was dead-last. Naruto failed at everything he does. The list goes on and on. There was no way this guy could be Naruto. It was Sasuke. He looked like Sasuke.

But why was he so different from how she imagined that Sasuke would act like?

The childish, selfish part of her mind dulled all these doubts in an instant. This was Sasuke, her dream guy. And he was looking at her just like how she had always envisioned it. Her heartbeat rose when she saw him approached. She was sure her cheeks were red enough to be compared to a tomato.

The Uchiha stopped in front of her and looked straight into her eyes.

"You sure have a large, charming forehead. Makes me want to kiss it,"

Her mind reeled. Naruto, disguised as _'Sasuke'_ through henge no jutsu, sat beside her on the bench.

"Sakura, there is something I want to ask you. What do you think of Naruto?"

"Eh? Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded.

"He's always getting in the way when I do something important and he enjoys seeing me struggle. He doesn't understand anything about me. He's just annoying."

Sakura paused and gazed at him. "All I want is for you to acknowledge me because I like you a lot Sasuke-kun. I'm absolutely serious about this. I would do anything," Her eyes, focused solely on him, suddenly closed and she started advancing towards him for a kiss.

The drumming of Naruto's heartbeat resounded in his own ears. The leaves, the bench, the trees and the surroundings dissipated from view and all he could see was her lips.

Sakura-chan had once again called him annoying and she had just admitted she would do anything to get acknowledgement from Sasuke. He was supposed to get angry. He was supposed to call her self-centered. He was supposed to stop liking her.

Surprisingly, the opposite happened. He couldn't hate her especially now that he finally found out how similar she was to him.

Sakura, who had everything in life from loving parents to friends to almost everything he desired for himself, had admitted she wanted acknowledgement. _Just like him_

The conversation made him feel like he was finally starting to understand why he liked her.

Sakura moved closer. He was frozen into place. Her lips went nearer until she was only inches away from kissing him.

He was about to give in but the painful cramps that suddenly attacked his abdomen forced him to immediately withdraw. Clutching his stomach, he stood and ran away, leaving behind a bewildered Sakura on the bench.

* * *

"Years later, when Naruto confessed that he was the one who complimented her forehead, Sakura smiled knowingly.

"Naruto, I've always had a feeling it was you,"


	30. Empathize

**Prompt:** Naruto tries to empathize with his pregnant wife.

**Note:** This was written for p96822 on Tumblr.

* * *

Naruto had just changed into a comfortable set of clothes. Upon going inside his bedroom, he had walked to the edge of the bed and stared at the headboard before grabbing and placing two soft, white pillows inside his large shirt. He clutched them against his belly, making sure they would stay in place.

It made him look and feel like a pregnant woman.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Her pregnant wife was by the door, trying her hardest to stop an incoming laughter.

He removed the pillows from his shirt and haphazardly threw them on the bed. "I was trying to know what it feels like for you to carry the baby,"

Sakura looked down and rubbed her noticeably large belly tenderly. "He's getting heavier but it's tolerable. It only feels like I have a backpack full of things in front of me all the time."

"But what about those times when I've seen you cringe upon standing up?"

"It's backache. It's normal and may appear in the middle or late pregnancy. I only need to do some walking or light exercises and avoid standing or sitting for long periods of time."

Naruto sighed in relief. Knowing she wasn't experiencing some major discomfort diminished his anxiety.

Sakura approached and sat on the bed. Naruto joined and invited himself to sit beside her, his hand going down to rub her belly gently.

"Four months to go and we'll see him,"

"The delivery would be painful but it will be worth it."

"I will stay by your side and hold your hand. If you feel pain, you could squeeze it as much as you like. I will also continue to stay patient when you have mood swings, wake up anytime of the night if you have cravings, hold your hair and stroke your back if you're experiencing morning sickness and I will never get tired of accompanying you to the hospital during you check-ups."

Sakura sighed contentedly. "I should give you an 'Amazing Husband' Award,"

"Maybe I'm not amazing….maybe I just….love you,"

"No, you're amazing and you love me just as much as I love you," she finally said.

The solemn words they exchanged touched each other's heart. He never failed to give her a sense of security and she knew, without a doubt, that he would keep being like this for the other instances of pregnancy next to this.

They were both hoping for many kids after all.


	31. What is Love?

**Prompt: **Naruto asks Sakura what it's like to be in love

**Note: **I don't support Borusara in any form so I will leave the name of the OC to the readers. For this drabble, the OC will be referred to as "Bolt's wife" or "Bolt's teammate" This was requested by an anon on Tumblr

* * *

Bolt was unable to figure out why he was drawn to his teammate like a helpless metal to a magnet.

Was this love? His young, naïve mind had no idea. However, if the symptoms of being in love included having butterflies in your stomach when talking to someone, craving for the attention of a person and wishing time would go slower when you are alone with him or her and doing things you wouldn't normally do for an individual, then he figured it has to be it.

The problem was, Bolt wasn't sure if his conclusion was right. All signs point to the raw emotion but he sees no indications of those from his own father. He seldom goes home and whenever his mom asks him to takes some time off from work, he would always reply in the negative.

If his dad truly loves his mom then wasn't he supposed to feel an urge to come home because he wanted to see her no matter how busy he was?

Bolt shook those stray, treacherous thoughts away from his head. No, definitely not. His dad wouldn't have married his mom if he doesn't love her. It was just that he had been immersed in work so he had no time to spare these past few days. His mom told him so and his dad confirmed it one day when he patted him on the head and told him that he had to endure everything for he was also a ninja.

Satisfied with his own reasoning, he relaxed and chose to contemplate about his own feelings. Once again, he asked himself if what he was feeling for his teammate is friendship, love or just a fleeting admiration.

He wasn't able to come up with a definite answer.

Normally, Bolt would hesitate to talk about these kinds of feelings with any of his parents especially his father but the fact that he was in so much turmoil and was helplessly conflicted left him no choice.

So one evening, while waiting for his mom to go home, Bolt popped the surprise question.

"Dad, what's it like to be in love?"

Naruto threw his son a suspicious look from across the living room table. "Why would you want to know?"

He shrugged. "I'm just curious,"

Naruto paused in contemplation and, with the wisdom of a man who had experienced a lot in life, he answered, "Love is something I wouldn't wish upon my greatest enemy,"

Bolt frowned in confusion. He tried to make sense of the words. An enemy is a person you dislike or hate. When you dislike or hate someone, there is a tendency for you to wish all sorts of unpleasant things to happen to that person.

Meanwhile, love is pleasant. Love makes a person happy. Wishing love upon an enemy is like wishing happiness for him or her. When he puts it that way, his father's words make sense.

"Does that mean love is pure happiness?"

"Maybe?" Naruto said in a tone that clearly meant his son didn't get the message.

Bolt frowned and scowled. "I don't understand,"

Naruto smiled a bitter smile. "And I hope it remains that way son,"

* * *

It was only years later, when Bolt finally had a family of his own, that he was able to fully comprehend the meaning behind his dad's words.

As a father, Bolt comes home every day no matter how busy he was. One smile from his lovely wife and his only daughter obliterated his tiredness from the long day of work. He had never been absent to any of his child's school activity because he knows how lonely it was to be neglected by a father who prioritized his work over his family.

Once he started comparing things, the ugly truth resurfaced and hit him hard, shattering everything he had ever known about his parents' relationship. Slowly, as he got accustomed to family life, he had begun to discover why his father doesn't seem to smile often, why there are always bottles of whiskey under his office desk and why he prefers eating ramen somewhere than going home to have a taste of his mother's home cooked meal.

And then there were other occurrences during his early, childhood days that he pushed at the back of his mind and refused to acknowledge because of fear. The signs had been there all along. He recalled seeing his dad looking tenderly at his aunt Sakura whenever he thought she wasn't looking. How his dad smiled fondly whenever he told stories about her and how he seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes whenever he talked about anything connected to love.

His eyes widened as his memory flashed back to that old conversation with his dad.

"_Love is something I wouldn't wish upon my greatest enemy,"_

Everything finally fell into place. There could be no other conclusion.

To his father, love was equivalent to a pain greater than multiple stab wounds or broken bones and because the pain was so great, he would not wish it on anyone, not even to his enemy.

No wonder his dad told him he'd prefer that he didn't understand anything.

* * *

It was during his early adulthood when Bolt brought up the old topic.

"Dad, I think I finally understand what you mean,"

Naruto looked at Bolt's tired eyes which mirrored his own. He could no longer see the vibrant Bolt from before. It was as if all traces of him vanished and he was talking to a hollow shell devoid of the good things in life. His gaze settled at the five empty, bottles of whiskey and two glasses on the circular, wooden table between them.

"Son, you're drunk,"

Bolt ignored him and continued.

"It's so painful. I don't know what to do. I miss them. I miss them so much and I think I am sinking. I think I'm falling into darkness." Recalling the accident that happened to his wife and his seven-year old daughter brought a pain so tremendous it made his head spin. It felt like someone was squeezing his chest, almost suffocating him to death.

"You're still young. You could still start over,"

"It wouldn't be the same,"

Naruto stayed quiet.

"Dad, do you love mom?"

"She loves me. She had been there all along."

Bolt wasn't surprised at all.

"Do you think being unlucky in love could be passed down from generation to generation?"

Naruto remembered Jiraiya and his unrequited love, Obito, whose beloved was unintentionally killed by his best friend before his very eyes and his dad, who was able to marry the one he loves only for both of them to die early.

He smiled a bitter smile. The misfortune didn't end there and instead, continued down to him. He wasn't able to marry the woman he loves and Bolt, whom he thought had finally succeeded at what his predecessors failed at, was not spared.

"I think so," Naruto finally answered.

"Perhaps there will come a time when the next generation finally surpasses the previous," Bolt said hopefully.

"I don't really know. All I know is that we're on the verge of breaking."

"Or maybe we are already broken," Bolt pulled a sixth bottle of whiskey under the table. Naruto grinned.

For now, they would share another bottle of whiskey and forget their worries.

Tomorrow would be another struggle.


	32. Outfit

**Prompt: **Sakura wears Ino's costume.

* * *

Sakura donned a lacy headdress and a fancy, frilly maid costume. It was a one-piece black dress two inches above her knee. A white, lacy half-apron with ruffles was tied to her waist and black, thigh-length socks with white ribbons adorned her legs.

Naruto almost choked on his morning coffee upon seeing her appear at the dining room wearing the outfit. His jaw slackened. "S…Sakura-chan…Why are you wearing _THAT_"

"It's a maid cafe costume for Ino's part-time job that she accidentally left the other day. I became curious and decided to try it. So, what do you think?" she stood before him, awaiting his comment.

"It's beautiful as long as you don't wear it outside,"

She scrunched her brows. "What do you mean?"

Naruto rose from his seat, grabbed both of her cheeks and squeezed them gently. "Cause I am a selfish person who wouldn't want to share the view of my beautiful and tempting wife to the world." He grinned mischievously and pushed his hip towards her to emphasize his point.

Heat colored her cheeks and she freed them from his hands. "You're insatiable! We just had a long one yesterday,"

"And were you satisfied or do you want more?" his right hand went down to caress her ass under her skirt, his soft touches sending shivers down her spine. She let out a moan and grinded her derriere against his large, warm hand, wanting more of that delicious skin-to-skin contact

"N…Naruto…" His name, unbidden, came out of her lips. She grabbed the neckline of his shirt and pulled him down to her, their lips meeting each other in a frenzied kiss, tongues darting out to taste each other.

But it wasn't enough. She wanted to feel more. Taste more

When they separated, Naruto placed his forehead against hers and watched her flushed cheeks with hazy, lustful eyes. The sight of her, still fully clothed but moaning with need for him made harder than he already was.

"Sakura-chan! Bed….now!"

They were glad they both have the day-off.


	33. Home

**Prompt: **Naruto comes home from a long mission

* * *

**Note: **The five children here are Shinachiku, Konohana, Hanami, Hanako and Arashi. I always follow that order. Credits go to various narusaku artists for the kids. I couldn't mention you all one by one because there are too many versions and designs.

* * *

The mission that lasted for three weeks left everyone in Naruto's team with a great longing for home. Because of this,they traveled back to the village faster than usual, jumping from tree to tree with great enthusiasm and at a maximum speed, the ends of their hair and clothes swishing behind them.

Upon reaching the village, everyone went straight to the Hokage office in great haste and reported the successful outcome of the mission to Tsunade, who nodded approvingly. When they were dismissed, the members of the team bid one another goodbye before hurrying off in different directions.

Despite the tiredness in his taut muscles and the eagerness to see his love ones, Naruto didn't head straight for home. Instead, he decided to pass by the market first to buy food for his wife and five children. It wasn't a difficult task for he had memorized each of their favorites by heart. He had also stopped by the flower shop to buy something for his wife.

When he appeared by the doorway that evening, his five children jumped and welcomed him with hugs and kisses, relishing in the fact that their father, whom they missed so much, was finally back. Then, Shinachiku grabbed the plastic bag he was holding and his siblings followed him, eager to know its contents.

Sakura laughed and watched them from the background before she neared and pecked her husband on the lips. "'I'm glad you're home,"

Naruto smiled sweetly before giving her the red chrysanthemum from his pocket.

"I missed you and the children. Every morning, I look at the calendar on the wall of the room where we stayed at and I always feel happy knowing that for each day that passed, I was one day closer to coming home."

"You never change,"

"I do. I fall deeper for you and the kids every single day,"


	34. Photo Album

**Prompt: **Naruto and Sakura look at a photo album.

* * *

A red album with yellow swirls all over the cover was on the table. Sakura, who sat beside Naruto on the couch, asked permission before reaching for and opening it.

There was an abundance of photos of the original team seven members on the first page. Sakura pointed to one of her favorites, a picture where she stood in front of a beaming Kakashi and between her two bickering teammates.

"Hey look at this one. You and Sasuke-kun looked like you're about to fight each other."

"He called me dead-last seconds before that picture was taken."

Sakura knew their 'fights' weren't serious and somehow she missed those carefree days when she would just sit under a tree waiting for their teacher to arrive while the two bicker endlessly. It feels as if it were only yesterday that it happened.

She turned another page. On the second one were pictures after Sasuke left Konoha. She pointed to the New Year photo taken years ago. Naruto was in his blue yukata while she was in her pink kimono, her hair tied upwards by a fancy ornament.

"Naruto, this is the first time we went to the festival and watch the fireworks together right? I could still recall how beautiful they were,"

"I remember we even got separated before the fireworks viewing but thankfully, we found each other."

They beamed at the picture. Sakura turned to the third page. This time, there were lots of photos of Naruto with various people. Naruto with Iruka, Naruto with Kakashi,with Tsunade, with Shikamaru, with Sai, with Yamato and others who became an important part of his life.

A few pages later and Naruto and Sakura reached the middle where majority of the photos were mostly of them in different places-at the park, at the shrine, near the Hokage office, in the hospital, at the Ramen Stand and in Naruto's apartment. There was also a picture of them with Kizashi and Mebuki and one of Sasuke when he finally returned to Konoha. While looking at the different photos, the pair reminisced and talked about their precious moments together.

However, in the last few pages, everything changed. The people, who Naruto used to be with, were no longer there. There were only pictures of Hinata and him together with their children in different places. It was as if she took the place of everything and everyone in Naruto's life and erased them from existence.

Sakura reached the last page and pointed to the couple's wedding picture. "Hinata looks so beautiful and happy here,"

"She is."

She glanced at the family picture with Boruto and Himawari beside it. "Your kids are so cute,"

"Not only that. They are also sweet."

There were no more pages left. Sakura closed the album and put it back on the table.

"Naruto, I think It is just fair that I show you our family pictures too when you visit the house sometime,"

"Sure." There was no enthusiasm in his voice. Sakura detected it right away but wisely chose not to say anything.

"You know what? I plan to buy a new album because Salad is growing up and I need to take more pictures of her, Sasuke and our family,"

"That's a good idea. Hinata just bought a new one the other day for us. Same reason"

Silence resided in the room and for a long time no one said anything. Both of them were preoccupied with one and the same thought.

In the future, they will have little to no more spaces in each other's family album.


	35. Fandoms

**Prompt:** Naruto discovers fandoms.

* * *

After they became husband and wife, Naruto and Sakura decided to leave the glitz and glamour of showbiz despite their careers being on the rise. This was because they shared the belief that family should come first above everything else and they both prefer a quiet life for their future children, away from all the intrigues and controversies.

They bought a house somewhere in the countryside two hours away from the busy city. They had invested in a lot of things, making them financially prepared for the arrival of their future children.

* * *

It was one of those quiet days at home when Naruto was researching something on the internet that he discovered the existence of fandoms through one social networking site.

Sakura walked into their bedroom only to find her husband in front of the laptop, brows furrowed, his hands moving furiously on the keyboard.

"Naruto what are you doing? You've been on the computer longer these past few days. What happened? Did you download a new PC game or something?"

"Sakura-chan! Look! Remember that TV series and movie we did before? That one with Hinata? You're getting a lot of hate! I need to knock some sense into these people,"

"Hate? What hate? What website is that?" Sakura walked over to him and peeked at his computer screen.

"See, they're making comments about you becoming a terrible woman!"

She just shrugged it off. Being in show business heightened her tolerance for nasty rumors and comments from people around her. "Silly! They're talking about the character I played! Not me,"

"But still, this has to stop. Help me out here Sakura-chan! We need to defend your character!"

She turned to the door. "I couldn't even believe you're wasting your time on that,"

Naruto, in his desire to convince her, read some of the comments aloud.

_'She is a bitch! A lying conniving bitch who would fool a nice guy . She is mean, an embarrassment, a curse.,'_

_'She just loves dicks'_

_'oh so selfish! I've never seen someone so selfish she would force herself upon a man even if he didn't want her pussy,'_

_'This person doesn't even care about everything. She is just a starved hoe. I bet she fingers herself while looking at pictures of her 'Sasuke-kun','_

The barrage of insults went on and Sakura's fists shook with barely controlled rage. The way he was reading each comment like a good actor who received an award for his amazing acting skills certainly added to her already growing aggravation. If she didn't step out then she would probably fall into a trap and signed up for the website to defend her 'character'

"Sakura-chan, look! I've only read a few posts. There's an entire hate tag dedicated to you,"

"Naruto, Again that's not me. That's hate for my 'character'" She emphasized the last word so she would be reminded to keep her smoldering temper at bay.

"Ok Sakura-chan! I'll just look at fanfics, headcanons and fanarts of us."

"What? They're writing fics of us? Let me see," Marching back, she placed a chair beside him so they could bask in them together.

Naruto checked the 'narusaku' tag. Immediately, fanarts and fics flooded the computer screen. He scrolled and found more artworks. They featured him and Sakura in various places being cute and all with him holding her hand or kissing her on the forehead. Each positive post and art tugged their lips into a smile. The happiness, however, was cut short when an nsfw art came into view. It was of them fucking while standing, her leg propped by his hand in mid-air, his cock buried to the hilt in her pussy. There was a fic under it which detailed how they would fuck in different places.

Heat painted both their cheeks red and Sakura would have thrown and smashed the computer screen if it weren't for Naruto whose reflexes were quick enough to get it away from the table before her fists even collided with its screen. Her sudden bout of anger outweighed the pleasure she felt upon seeing the first set of art dedicated to their onscreen characters.

She banned him from using the computer for five days.


	36. Wedding

**Prompt: **Naruto watches Sakura's wedding from afar

**Note: ** This is the sequel to my drabble 27 entitled Ball yet could be read as a separate drabble .I have to change Itachi to Sasuke since it is more appropriate for the continuation. This is for easymoo92 on Tumblr :-)

* * *

The center of the garden was transformed into a wedding venue. Eight columns decorated with fresh flowers and ribbons surrounded the guests and there was a long aisle covered with red carpet at the middle with twenty lines of chairs on either side.

The guests chatted merrily and only halted and turned their heads when the bride, all regal in her white, sleeveless, floor length gown decorated with diamonds and sequins, appeared. Clutching her bouquet, Sakura stood at the end of the aisle and waited for the background music to play before she started to walk forward. Uchiha Sasuke, her groom extended his hand when she reached his side and escorted her to the front. Everyone stood when the priest started the ceremony.

Naruto watched everything unfolded from a distance unbeknownst to everyone. Sakura ,the most beautiful and vibrant bride he had ever seen, was smiling like she owned the world and the groom, who looked quiet and reserved, had been gentle when he took her hand and looked into her eyes.

Excruciating pain held his heart in a vice-like grip and he felt like dying a slow, torturous death. Everything was difficult to watch and he wasn't needed anyway so, as a final goodbye and a way of setting her free forever, he forced a smile, turned and walked away. Slowly, as his steps progressed farther, his knees turned to jelly.

He was withering away and sinking into the deepest recesses of loneliness with no way out and the single thing that comforted him was her smiling face.

She was happy and that was all that mattered to him.


	37. TV series

**Prompt:** Naruto and Sakura are actors in a TV series.

* * *

Night blanketed the place but Naruto didn't mind for the darkness was illuminated by lampposts all around the beach. He crouched down, with a beaming smile, and stared at the four words he wrote on the sand with the use of a long stick. Satisfied, he stood up and pulled his phone from the pocket of his shorts and took a picture of it.

With his heart pounding viciously and his foot tapping impatiently on the white sand, he paced back and forth, his breaths coming out in deep, short pants. His hands were clammy and he was starting to break out in a cold sweat which has nothing to do with the cold atmosphere.

In an attempt to relax, he opened his Instagram account. The memories that flooded his mind after seeing the photos calmed the wild thumps of his heart.

"Hey are you ready?" Sasuke appeared behind him.

"Never been ready in my whole life. Take many pictures ok. I want to preserve the memory," he turned and threw his mobile phone in the air and a smirking Sasuke caught it with ease

"She will be here in twenty minutes. Karin just sent me a message,"

"Thanks Sasuke,"

Naruto heaved a breath. He shouldn't mess this up. For Sakura's sake, he definitely wouldn't allow himself to make a single mistake. Unlike the scenes they filmed, this was real and there was no second take.

He put his hands on his waist and stared at the ocean ahead, his mind taking a wondrous and blissful trip down memory lane. Their relationship, just like many others, started with a beautiful friendship.

* * *

It was fifteen years ago, when he was only twelve, that Naruto was offered the lead role for a TV series about a ninja who never gives up. They had started shooting two weeks after he signed the contract. The show was intended to last for two seasons but good feedback encouraged the producer to extend it way beyond what they intended

Naruto had been in a good relationship with co-stars. Sasuke doesn't talk much but he opened up to him on more than one occasion. Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara and the others had looked up to him for different reasons.

Another thing that made him happy on the set was the presence of Sakura, the onscreen heroine. He had blatantly flirted with her more than once. He couldn't explain where the fondness came from. Sure she was cute and all but deep inside, he knew that wasn't the only reason.

In his quest to understand what made her so attractive to him, he observed her more. Little by little, unbeknownst to him, his feelings for her spiraled deeper into something outside the bounds of friendship.

* * *

**INSERT IG PHOTO from Uzumakiramenlove's profile**

**Photo description: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sit in front of a long table.**

**Photo caption: me with itsmesakuraharuno and therealsasuchiha I am looking forward to working with them. I am positive this will be a success. Please support us.**

**Hashtag: #contractsigning #newproject #TVseries #Theninjawhonevergivesup**

* * *

The ratings had been high during the first half of the series. Even as new actors were included, the plot remained topnotch. It even snagged the top one slot among the many TV series overseas.

It was during the second part, when a new set of writers had taken charge, that the series went downhill. Luckily, Naruto's off-screen life was unaffected. His relationship and bonds with fellow actors had grown stronger. Off screen, he had begun to seriously pursue Sakura. Even if she was hailed as one of the prettiest faces in showbiz, was liked by many men and was rumored to like Sasuke, his feelings and his determination to win her heart never faltered. He had come up with a lot of surprises for her in the form of a hot cup of coffee after a long day of work or small notes of care and appreciation he had subtly inserted inside her bag or in the pages of the books she brings to the set.

He was smitten. Totally. And almost everyone noticed it.

* * *

**INSERT IG PHOTO**

**Photo description: Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai talk to one another in the background while Sakura, who was at the other side of the photo was Naruto staring at an oblivious Sakura who was looking in another direction. It was a stolen shot that Konohamaru showed to him afterwards.**

**Photo caption: Stolen shot courtesy of TheAmazingKonohamaru**

**Hashtag: #thecrew #stolenshot #yoursmile #Icouldntlookaway**

* * *

It was during Sakura's birthday and a long break from filming that they became an official couple. The day had started as ordinary. Naruto had visited her house and surprised her with a big chocolate cake and some balloons. While watching a romantic movie together, he said something along the lines of the main, onscreen couple looking good together like them and Sakura saying she wouldn't mind it if they were like that in real life.

When they had started filming again, people started to notice the chemistry between the two. Majority of the fans audience commented that they looked so perfect together they almost forgot Hinata was the real onscreen love interest.

* * *

**INSERT IG PHOTO**

**Photo description: Naruto and Sakura beside each other in the set**

**Photo caption: itsmesakuraharuno just made me the happiest man in the world. **

**Hashtag: #Everysacrificewasworthit #I'mgladIfoundyou #mygirl**

* * *

Near the conclusion of the series, the plot and characterization had declined in quality. The new set of writers had focused on following what their 'loud' viewers wanted rather than what the story should be. At the end, they had not been able to live up to the expectations of people. Ratings and sales had dropped and negative feedbacks started pouring out from the more critical fans Even if the character of Hinata, the original love interest, ended up with Naruto, haters grew in number and the producer could only be thankful that despite the continuous complaints, there were some very loyal viewers who stayed and watched the series up to the end.

The real Hinata had shrugged off the negative comments. She had witnessed how Naruto and Sakura had grown so much through the years and how they've looked at each other tenderly and full of love that she completely understood how people forgot they weren't destined to be together in the series and movie.

* * *

**INSERT IG PHOTO**

**Photo description: Naruto is shown standing in the middle with the rest of the important cast of the TV series**

**Photo caption: This is our last day at the set and I will miss this kind of feeling. I hope we all continue to be friends even after this series ends.**

**Hashtag: #I'mgoingtomissyouall**

* * *

The years of filming the series and its movies taught Naruto a lot of things about life and he grew with his own character as well.

"Naruto, they're here." His eyes left the ocean ahead when Sasuke tapped him on the shoulder. Once again, he was aware of the cold sweat all over his forehead and his shaking feet.

Karin, Ino, Sai and Shikamaru appeared with Sakura who was still blindfolded.

"Guys? What is this? Where are you taking me? You said you're just going to show me something," Ino did not give Sakura an explanation. She just chuckled and pushed her forward right into something hard. She didn't know it was Naruto's chest.

Everyone around them watched with anticipation. Naruto held her shoulder, assisted her to stand properly and took a deep breath before removing her blindfold.

Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw hung open. On the sand, illuminated by the light were the words, "Will you marry me?" together with some scattered petals. Speechless and blown away, her hands flew up to her mouth.

"Sakura-chan, hear me out! I'm nowhere near perfect. I make a lot of mistakes. I am a slob, I have nothing special to offer but I promise to…." The words were completely gone when she abruptly wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. "Yes yes yes yes yes" she shouted over and over again, uncaring that he hadn't finished the little speech he prepared and he was yet to pull the ring from his pocket.

Her simple answer meant the world to him and his surprise touched her in a way no one ever did before. Naruto's arms wrapped around her tightly, their eyes glistening with tears of happiness, lips curving into their sweetest smiles ever, chests bursting with joy and so much love for each other.

"I love you" They said in unison. They had said the words lots of times but this moment made it all the more special for finally, they were going to be a part of each other's lifetime. There was no forever; Naruto knew this very well but with her, he knew there will be happier and brighter times ahead.


	38. Stuffed toy

**Prompt:** Shinachiku loves his stuffed toy.

**Note: **We should draw and write more Shinachiku. Just saying

* * *

When one-year-old Shinachiku first laid eyes on the stuffed toy that Sakura bought for him, his big, round eyes shone with unbridled happiness. Strapped securely to a high chair, he flailed his arms and legs in excitement and attempted to reach the adorable, soft thing in his mother's hands. When he finally had it, he squeezed and hugged it tight against his chest.

That day, it became his favorite toy. He would not let it out of his sight even as he watched TV or ate his favorite food. Every day, before going to sleep, he would place it by his bedside and hug it contentedly all throughout the night.

Initially, Naruto found Shinachiku's attachment to the stuffed bear to be highly adorable but it proved to be annoying later on.

Standing by Shinachiku's crib, Naruto and Sakura watched their son play with his stuffed toy before Naruto went closer and stretched his hands. "Shina-chan, Let's play." He waited for him to stand and come to him but all he got was a stare and a giggle before Shinachiku completely ignored him to resume playing with his toy.

"Sakura-chhhaaannn….See! he loves the stuffed toy more than me,"

"No. That's normal. Don't worry! He will soon outgrow his obsession for it." Sakura held back a laugh and stretched her arms just like Naruto did. "Shina-chan! come to mom and we shall play,"

Shinachiku immediately raised his head, let go of his toy and walk into his mom's outstretched arms. Sakura carried him and pressed her nose against his, their giggles filling the room.

Naruto pouted. "I knew it! Shina-chan is playing tricks on me.,"

"Of course not Naruto! Our Shina is the sweetest baby ever. How could you say that," She turned to her son. "Are you hungry Shina-chan? Let's go and get your milk."

She went out of the room to go to the kitchen and Naruto soon followed, all the while wondering how mischievous Shinachiku will become in the future now that he was starting to show little signs of it.

The next years will definitely be interesting.


	39. First steps

**Prompt:** Shinachiku's first steps

**Note: **This was posted on Tumblr a long time ago but I've read the reviews and I would like to dedicate this to narusaku143 who loves Shinachiku just as much as I love him. I'd make more Shina fics if I have the time. :-)

* * *

Naruto crouched by the foot of the bed and watched Shinachiku with anticipation.

"Shina-chan! You can do it! Walk towards me," he said with enthusiasm, his intense gaze solely on his son.

Shinachiku placed his palms on the bed and pushed himself upwards into a standing position. He wobbled on stubby feet for a few seconds but before he could take a step, he fell on the bed.

It was his second attempt at walking as well as his second failure but he didn't cry. Instead, it only seemed to fuel the desire in him to achieve what he wanted. Naruto held his breath for what seemed to be the umpteenth time as his son repeated the action earlier. It was his third attempt. This time, Shinachiku still wobbled but he was able to hold his stand for a good number of seconds and was able to walk two steps toward his dad before falling on the bed once more.

Naruto was on his son's side in an instant after that. Shinachiku failed thrice but Naruto felt like his chest would burst with so much pride for his boy. He grinned, grabbed and raised his son above his head with both hands.

"Shina-chan, you're amazing!" he laughed while Shinachiku giggled but his happiness was cut short when he remembered something very important. He held Shinachiku to his chest and pouted. "I should have brought a video recorder with me. Those were your first steps and I should have captured them so your mom could see it too and we will play it over and over again," Naruto talked to his son as if talking to a mature person while Shina, not knowing how distressed his father was, just giggled and flailed his arms and feet.

* * *

**Outside**

What Naruto didn't know was that Sakura had arrived from work a few minutes ago and was smiling and standing by the bedroom door with a camera in her hand. The moment she saw Shinachiku trying to stand up the first time, she immediately got the gadget from her bag and recorded the scene.

Later on she would show it to Naruto. She was sure he would be glad to find out that she was able to take a video of their son's first steps. They would watch it over and over again and they would also show it to Shinachiku together with his other firsts when he grows up.


	40. Blowdry

**Prompt:** Naruto blow dries Sakura's hair.

**Note:** Requested by Peranora on Tumblr

* * *

Never in Sakura's wildest dreams did she imagine that the hot blond with smile as bright as sunshine that walked into the dressing room was her substitute hairstylist. No one gave her any information about him beforehand. All she knew was that the original one was sick and was advised by the doctor to take a rest.

He had introduced himself with an air of alluring confidence which, strangely enough, had her distracted in a good way. She watched through the mirror in front as he grinned and rolled his sleeves to his forearms to reveal muscles. Then, he grabbed a blow dryer with his left hand and a brush with his right. He didn't ask her if her hair color was natural or not and just started working on it, his hand moving expertly and gracefully as if afraid of hurting her. That little bit of pain and hotness on the scalp that usually come with blow-drying were almost non-existent.

"Your hair is silky," he murmured and she found herself grinning. Being a model, it was not the first compliment she had ever received but for reasons she couldn't quite fathom, her heart beat faster and a sense of giddiness overwhelmed her.

"How long will you stay?"

"Three days,"

"Only three?" She hoped she didn't sound and look too disappointed but she doubted it.

He stopped working on her hair and looked at her through the mirror. "Well, it actually depends…"

She scrunched her brows. "What does that mean?"

"Would you like me to stay?"

She almost laughed at the playful lilt in the voice. "Would you like me to tell you I wanted you to stay?"

"Not really. More like, I want you to tell me that you'd probably go out with me if I ask you to,"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Only if you want to," He bent lower so she could see their heads side by side on the mirror. "The chemistry is there. See?"

Amused, Sakura laughed. She got to agree with him. They looked good together and his offer for a date didn't sound so bad at all. In fact, she quite liked it.

She smiled. Later, she'd definitely say yes.


	41. Spell

**Prompt:** Naruto asks Sakura to teach him a spell – Harry Potter AU

* * *

Naruto was anything but relaxed when he awoke that morning and the unwanted mood was caused by his upcoming test on Basic Spells. He was worried for up to now, he still didn't know how to perform one of the spells that Iruka taught them the other day.

The dire need to pass the subject pushed him to approach Sakura that afternoon after one of their classes to ask for help. She replied in the affirmative and told him to meet her in the common room that evening on the same day.

* * *

**That evening**

Sakura was sitting cross-legged on the carpet by the fireplace enjoying the comforting warmth of the flames, when Naruto arrived with a book in hand. She moved back a bit so he could sit across her.

"So Naruto. What is this spell that you're having a difficulty with?"

He flipped a few pages of his hardbound Spells book and stopped when he reached that page with info on the henge spell. "This one. It's called henge. I have to perform it tomorrow or else our teacher wouldn't let me take Advanced Spells."

"Well, it states here that you have to raise your wand on top of your head and swish it thrice before you say the spell. Did you do exactly that?"

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to work. Any tips for me?"

"What's written in this book usually works for people but I read in another book by a different wizard that there are some cases where one has to have this image of a person he or she is trying to transform to before saying the spell aloud. That might help,"

"I haven't tried that one. May I see how you perform it before I try it for myself this time around?"

"Sure" Sakura got her wand, raise it above her head and formed an image of their sensei in her mind. She tried to remember the exact details of his face before swishing the wand thrice and saying the spell. There was a puff of smoke and a replica of Iruka replaced Sakura on the carpet.

"See, it isn't so hard when you put your mind to it," Sakura said and her voice was deep and smooth like their teacher's. There was another puff of smoke and she was back to herself a few seconds after.

Naruto gaped. "Woah! Sakura-chan you're amazing! Oh let me try it!" his voice was full of excitement at the thought of a possible success. With a wand in hand, he raised his arm above his head, mimicking Sakura's exact actions except for one. Unlike her, he closed his eyes when imagining his teacher's face so he could concentrate better before swishing the wand thrice and saying the spell. When he opened his eyes, he saw a puff of smoke that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Good job Naruto. You did it!"

Naruto stared at his palms in amazement. They didn't look like his at all. He touched his hair and it wasn't spiky. He looked all over his body-his arms, legs, clothes and shoes. Everything was Iruka's until after a few seconds when a puff of smoke appeared and he returned to normal.

"That was great. I couldn't believe it."

"Congrats!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! I promise I'll treat you when I pass the test,"

"You're not talking about ramen. Are you?"

"No. Not this time. This one's special,"

"So, Is there another spell you need to learn?"

"None. This is the only one I need,"

"Good." She stood up. "Call me again if you needed anything I'd be more than willing to help. Good luck on your test."

"Wait!" he stood up as well. "You asked me if there is another spell I need to learn. To tell you honestly, there is this particular one. I don't necessarily need to learn how to cast it. I'm not even sure if I could do it at all but I'll try my hardest."

"Start practicing! Your hard work will pay off in the end. I could help you again if you want to."

"Really?"

"Yes. But what is this spell you're talking about anyway?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm talking about that spell you cast on me. Every time you smile, it makes my heart flutter. I'd like to learn how to do that too."

She hit him lightly on the arm "And here I am thinking you were serious! Idiot!"

"But I'm not kidding. If I know that spell, I'll cast it but only on you Sakura-chan!"

"You might as well sleep. I'm going to my room now." She trudged to the archway that led to the girl's dormitory but before going inside, she turned and looked at him earnestly.

"You know what Naruto. About that spell. Let me tell you this. You couldn't really learn something you already know,"

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "What! Could you repeat that again? Hey! Sakura-chan!"

It was as if she was ignoring him on purpose for she didn't reply and had quickly walked and disappeared into the archway into the girl's dormitory, where he was not allowed to enter. He swore he saw her blushing before she turned but the light was a bit dim and she was too far so he couldn't tell whether what he saw was just an imagination or not.

But who cares whether it was just imagination? He heard her words, loud and clear, and those were enough confirmation that she probably felt something for him as well. Whenever he thinks about it, he couldn't stop smiling. He even forgot he was anxious the whole day.


	42. Gym

**Prompt: **Naruto unknowingly seduces Sakura

* * *

Yamanaka Ino entered the flower shop with an air of glee. When Sakura asked about the sudden change of mood, her smile turned to a grin and she began talking about the newly-opened business establishment beside them. It turned out to be a gym, focusing heavily on weight lifting and strength training.

"Why are you so happy about a gym opening beside a flower shop anyway? I don't think it will help boost our sales unless its new members suddenly decided they want to buy flowers,"

"Forehead! think about it: sweaty, half-naked men lifting weights, doing push ups, or walking on a treadmill. Doesn't it excite you?"

Sakura's eyebrows met. "I'd rather focus on work,"

"This is why you don't have a boyfriend." Ino grumbled before turning to the back door. "I'll check our supplies at the back. "Give me ten minutes,"

"Okay!"

* * *

Sakura stood behind the counter and stretched her arms. Sensing someone's gaze on her, she looked outside and was startled to see Naruto through the transparent glass window. He waved and mouthed 'Sakura-chan' before going inside. A duffel bag was on his shoulder and he was wearing a pair of orange pants. His thin, sleeveless shirt hugged his chest perfectly and she could almost see his nipples and the rippling muscles underneath.

"Naruto. Why are you here?" She said in what she hoped was her normal voice because deep inside, she was squealing. She hadn't seen the blond for days because he had been busy rehearsing for one of their school performances . Truly this was a surprise and a pleasant one at that.

"Sai told me about this newly opened gym and we decided to go together. I didn't realize your part-time job is right next to it." He grinned and Sakura felt the temperature rise. She couldn't stop her eyes from roaming and enjoying the view of his broad shoulders and biceps.

"uuumm…is that what you'll wear until later?"

Naruto scrunched his brows at the seemingly unrelated question. "I brought another shirt and a jacket with me so I could change after a session. Why? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing? Do I smell?" He sniffed himself.

Sakura's jaw slackened. It was Ino's fault for talking about sweaty, half-naked men. In her mind, she had a vision of Naruto doing push ups, with sweat trickling slowly from the side of his face, to his neck and to his chest. Her treacherous mouth betrayed her and blurted out the question about the shirt. Thankfully, Naruto couldn't read minds. He looked confused. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"How did you find the gym?" She asked, hoping it would divert his attention.

"It's cool. Complete equipment and offers more discount than the others. I might sign up for it. The good thing is that, if I do, I could see you here often."

"We always see each other at school,"

"But that's only every weekdays and I have been busy these past days." he pouted. "What time will your shift end?"

"Three hours from now."

He looked like he was doing some mental calculations. "My session ends after two and a half hours and it will probably take me 15 minutes to change. I could go here later and wait for you. Is it okay?" he held his breath as he waited for the answer.

"Sure,"

"See you then," he said before hurrying out while Sakura stared at his retreating form. She laughed, shook her head and muttered 'Idiot' when she saw him pumped his fist in the air outside the shop.

"Wow! he looked like he won in a lottery." Sakura was startled when she heard Ino's voice.

"I didn't notice you were back,"

"Who would when you're busy drooling. Looks like someone will be checking out the gym later. Sweaty, half-naked men lifting weights didn't sound so bad now. does it?"

"Shut up Ino!" She said with a blush on her cheeks for she was able to read her mind once again.


	43. Guidelines

**Prompt: **Sakura finds love in a society with strict guidelines

**Note:** I would love to use Sarada because it sounds better and is related to Hinduism for it is another name for the Hindu goddess Saraswati but I read in a post somewhere that it really is Salad, nothing more, nothing less so I want to use 'Salad'. The problem is, when I write, the name simply distracts me a lot for some reason and I just couldn't bear it so I'll settle for 'Sarada' as a personal preference.

* * *

Born in a society that deemed power and influence as bases in finding a good husband, Sakura had lost faith in love. She, just like all the girls of her age, had followed customs and traditions and married for status and wealth.

The marriage didn't last long. After four years she became a widow and was left with a daughter, a good amount of money from her husband's family and a house in the countryside where she was allowed to take charge over a small land.

It was at this point in her life that true love came unexpected, like the present one receives when there is no occasion or a pat on the shoulder from someone whom you least expect but want it the most from.

Sakura had first seen Naruto during one of her and her daughter's trips to the city. She and Sarada were on the deck of the ship when her hat had been blown away by the unmerciful wind. Naruto, being one of the people around, picked it for her.

His smile seeped out like a charm that attracted her and his light way of talking eliminated the awkwardness in their first conversation. They talked as if they had known each other for a long time and Sarada, whom she had known to be a reserved child, warmed up to him after a few minutes when he showed her a magic trick he learned during one of his travels.

They talked for hours. When he found out she was a widow, he didn't scoff or scowl. He tried to lighten up the gloomy mood that came with the revelation and praised her for the strength she had shown in raising her child alone.

It was a pleasant first meeting and Sakura was glad that Naruto, himself, made sure it wasn't the last.

* * *

During Naruto's first visit to the household, he brought a picnic basket loaded with food and took Sakura and Sarada on a picnic by the riverside. The day had been fun and when Naruto was about to leave, Sarada requested him to teach her how to ride a pony.

The following visit, he fulfilled his promise and Sakura watched as Naruto and her daughter conversed about her riding lesson.

At first, Sarada had looked at the handsome white pony in a mixture of bewilderment and fear. Naruto encouraged her to approach and pet its nose. Sensing no hostility, she immediately warmed up to the small creature.

"Does she bite?"

"She does but I'm going to teach you later on how to prevent and avoid that."

"Does she gallop? Or jump?,"

"He does gallop and jump but she can't go that fast yet."

"Can I jump with her?"

"Well you have to learn to sit on the saddle first, then walk, trot and canter. After that you could go to jumping,"

"Will you teach me?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto's smile was triumphant and mischievous. "I would love to do so, if your mother says I may." He turned to Sakura. "So what do you say my Lady? Could I stay for a couple of weeks and teach your daughter?"

"Mom, please say yes,"

Sakura couldn't say no to the request. How could she when her daughter looked like she won a grand prize when she saw the pony?

"Sure! Sarada, please go to the house and tell them to prepare a room for your uncle."

"Yay! Thanks mom" she complied and was immediately out of the stable in a matter of seconds, leaving her mom and Naruto alone.

Sakura turned to the blond. "I knew what you were thinking!"

He grinned from ear to ear. "I get to spend weeks with an adorable child and I get the chance to court the woman I love properly. Nothing could be better than that right? Besides, don't you like it that I'm staying?"

"I do. If it isn't a bother,"

"I've already told you before that you and Sarada will never be a bother,"

"It's just that I couldn't help but think about it sometimes. You've got a future ahead of you and you could be out there, working and making more money for yourself rather than spending time with us."

"I told you. I have that all planned out. I have people who I pay to be caretakers of my land. Besides, I am not doing this not because I want you to feel obligated to come to me. I am doing this because it makes me happy."

His words echoing in her ears, her heart jolted. As always, Naruto had this way with words and actions that aroused the deepest of emotions within her. The strong desire for love that she had suppressed for so long always resurfaces and keeps getting stronger.

"You said you'll court me. Are you planning to write me some of those love poems that men usually write?"

"My lady, I don't concern myself with those frivolities. Let's say I'm a little more 'real',"

"Real? How?"

"You'll find out in the next days." He walked closer and offered his arm.

She gladly tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and gave him a meaningful gaze. "I couldn't wait,"

Screw the fear of what society would say. From now Sakura is going to pursue who and what she really wanted.


End file.
